El resurgir del Señor de la guerra
by greyfox123
Summary: Ares por fin desperto y esta ansioso por desatar la mas sangrienta guerra contra Athena y sus caballeros. Pero para eso necesitara liberar a sus guerreros del sello de hades asi que buscara el poder del cristal de plata que esta en manos de la princesa de la luna.
1. Capítulo 1 EL DESPERTAR

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro. los personajes de Saint seiya y sailor moon son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y toei animation.

el único fin de esta historia es entretener.

CAPITULO 1 EL DESPERTAR DEL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA

GRECIA... ESPARTA.

De pie en medio de la noche en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser antaño un majestuoso santuario en Esparta, se encontraba una figura masculina contemplando la luna. había pasado tiempo desde su última guerra santa contra Athena, y estaba deseoso de poder combatir contra ella una vez más, pero en aquel tiempo Athena y sus caballeros lo derrotaron junto a sus 4 ejércitos de berserkers y en este momento parecía que no tuviera a nadie que lo siguiera. Hades había sellado las almas de sus leales y brutales guerreros como pago por darle refugio en los campos elíseos después de la derrota contra Athena, pero... ahora Hades ha sido derrotado junto a sus espectros, por lo que podía recuperar a sus soldados, ya que la orden de los caballeros de Athena tampoco se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones después de la batalla contra el dios del inframundo. su ejército también había quedado muy reducido. Pero como romper el sello que había puesto hades a sus berserkers, tendría que buscar un artefacto que lo ayudara.

De pronto unas figuras aparecieron frente a el e hicieron una reverencia de respeto al dios.

- Mi señor, nosotros tus mejores generales estamos aquí para servirte una vez mas.

- Bien, preséntense por favor - pidió el dios pues aunque sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban le gustaba la disciplina como todo buen militar.

- yo soy Fobos general de la legión norte.

- Soy Deimios general de la legión del este.

- Yo me llamo Keres general de la legión sur.

- Y Yo Enio general de la legión del oeste.

- Bien y ustedes - pregunto al grupo de personas que aún se encontraban hincadas frente a el.

- Nosotros somos Espartanos. Los leales tenientes de los generales y también estamos a sus órdenes mi nombre es, Áyax de la lanza de la furia.

- Me llamo Leónidas de la lanza del caos.

- Yo soy Agamenón de la espada de la muerte .

- Soy Hipólita del arco del pavor.

- y yo Cástor de las espadas gemelas. Y ellos son nuestros guerreros más fuertes que nos ayudaran a conseguir su propósito señor. Son Kríos, Amidas, Zetos, Perseo y Belerofonte. Y ellas son Casandra, Helena, Electra, Circe, Atalanta y Berenice.

- Perseo y Belerofonte. Mmm si mal no recuerdo ustedes son guerreros tan fuertes como Áyax y los otros además de ser fieles a la diosa Athena. ¿Porque se unen a mis filas? - pregunto el dios bélico

- Es simple señor, la señorita Athena tiene una deuda pendiente con nosotros que se negó a pagar - respondieron ellos

- mmm ya veo - asintió el dios

- ¿Así que cuales son sus órdenes? mi señor - pregunto Enio,

- Mis órdenes son buscar el cristal de plata de la reina serenity para poder romper el sello de Hades y liberar a los 4 ejércitos de berserkers, aprovecharemos la falta de conocimiento de Athena para iniciar el ataque. Seria conveniente que no sospeche nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde para ella. Pues con mis tropas completas no podrá oponer resistencia con su endeble grupito de caballeros.

Fobos y Deimios se miraron entre sí con un leve gesto de preocupación.

- ¿porque el cristal de plata señor? – pregunto Keres

-porque es un poderoso objeto que Zeus regalo a la reina serenity y posee un gran poder que podría destruir el sello de hades con su poderosa luz - contesto el dios

- ¿y es la única forma de liberar a los 4 ejércitos?

-existe otra forma. La luz de Athena también puede liberarlos. Pues solo un cosmos cálido y brillante podría romper el sello del dios del inframundo. - Dijo ares

- ya veo, Athena jamás haría una tontería como ésa - Deimios entendía él porque era necesario el cristal de plata

- Pero señor no sabemos dónde encontrar el cristal de plata. - protesto Keres - El milenio de plata fue destruido hace cientos de años

-Si no estoy mal enterado. Durante la batalla que tuvo la reina serenity y sus sailor scouts en contra del negaverso, Utilizo el cristal de plata para enviar a todos sus súbditos a la tierra incluida su hija la princesa serena heredera del cristal de plata, con el fin de que pudieran reencarnar en una era de tranquilidad. - explicaba el dios

- y usted cree que la princesa de la luna viva en esta época y tenga el cristal de plata?

- Si, no solo vive en esta era. Sino que se encuentra en oriente y ha estado peleando y utilizando el cristal para defender la tierra al igual que Athena - responde ares

- y como lo sabe señor - pregunta atalanta sorprendida por el conocimiento del dios, ya que parecía al tanto de todo

- Es simple atalanta - contesta Enio con tono un poco burlón - acaso no sabes que no puedes ocultar una guerra al dios de la guerra.

- Bueno basta de charlas y pongámonos en marcha - ordeno Deimios con tono molesto y dicho esto todos se encaminaron en busca de la princesa de la luna.

TOKYO, JAPON... MANSION KIDO

Saori la reencarnación de Athena se encontraba descansando junto a 4 de sus caballeros de bronce en uno de los jardines. Pues después de la victoria sobre Hades un par de años y unos meses atrás la tierra se encontraba en paz, así que no veía necesario seguir en el santuario. Por lo que permitió a sus caballeros relajarse y vivir una vida ordinaria.

Seiya regreso a su antiguo apartamento y aprovecharía para convivir con su hermana seika y también para visitar a Miho y los niños del orfanato.

Hyoga había visitado la tumba de su madre en Siberia y regreso para pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

Shiryu regreso a cinco picos al lado de shunrei, pero había acordado regresar para visitar.

Shun se había quedado a vivir en la mansión Kido, para prepararse a estudiar medicina

Y finalmente ikki decidió regresar a la isla kanon, desaparecer y no dar noticias suyas como era su costumbre.

Pero esa mañana habían acordado reunirse en casa de saori para saber cómo iba todo.

- Saori, ¿realmente crees que es buena idea relajarnos y vivir tranquilamente como ahora? - pregunto seiya

- Claro que si seiya ustedes se lo merecen han estado luchando todo este tiempo. No todo en esta vida son peleas y batallas a veces es necesario relajarnos y disfrutar la vida - respondió la diosa

- Saori tiene razón seiya, no podemos estar todo el tiempo como autómatas esperando nuevas batallas- apoyo shiryu

- Lo se, pero no temen que algún enemigo nos tome con la guardia baja - replico el santo se Pegaso

- Si es así pelearemos nuevamente, pero deja de preocuparte, shun se está quedando en casa de saori y tú no vives muy lejos de la mansión, no hay de qué preocuparse - apoyo hyoga

- Además si algo malo estuviera por pasar Athena nos lo diría, no es así saori - dijo shun volteando a ver a la diosa

- Estas en lo correcto shun. Pero ya que están aquí deberían visitar a los niños del orfanato más tarde. A ellos le gustara verlos de nuevo. - sugirió saori tratando de cambiar de tema.

-De acuerdo saori- dijeron asintiendo.

CALLES DEL DISTRITO JUUNBAN... TOKYO.

Por otro lado serena tsukino corría de forma desesperada, había acordado reunirse con las chicas para dar un paseo al centro comercial, se habían citado a las 11:30 y ya eran más de las 12:00

Tenía pensado comprar un regalo para Darién una vez que volviera de su viaje a estados unidos. Por lo que pidió a sus amigas que la acompañaran y también aprovecharían para pasar tiempo juntas midiéndose ropa provandose maquillaje y demás cosas de chicas, pero como era su costumbre se le había hecho tarde.

Todo estaba tranquilo después de la batalla con sailor galaxia y no parecía que hace dos años hubieran tenido una dura y difícil batalla con la sailor más poderosa de la vía láctea. Pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora había paz y lo único que podría preocuparles a las chicas eran las tareas, exámenes finales o conseguir novio principalmente a mina y lita. ya que esta ultima no paraba de comparar chicos con su exnovio. A Amy no le interesaba mucho este asunto, ya que seguía sumergida en sus libros y a reí que seguía con su desprecio hacia los hombres. Todos los temores de que algún nuevo adversario surgiera desaparecieron pues no había ningún enemigo que amenazara la tierra o eso era lo que creían.

Serena subía las escaleras del templo hikawa lo más deprisa que podía pues las chicas la esperaban un tanto molestas por la tardanza en especial reí con quien siempre peleaba

- uff estoy exhausta, por poco no llego - decía serena con una mano en el pecho y dando grandes bocanadas de aire

- ¡Es el colmo serena, como es posible que no puedas llegar a tiempo cuando fuiste tú quien nos invitó! - regañaba reí

- Vamos reí seguramente algo la retraso - trataba de defender Amy

- Si como las cobijas de su cama jajajajaja - bromeaba lita

- Chicas no sean malas, vine lo más rápido que pude - se explicaba serena - no podía salir por la culpa de sammy. No me dejaba usar el baño para arreglarme.

- Siempre lo mismo contigo serena, en fin será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no creen? - dijo mina

Después de esto todas se pusieron rumbo al centro comercial.

(N. A. la actitud de rei esta basada mas en el manga que en el anime)


	2. Chapter 2 VISIONES DEL FUTURO

CAPITULO 2 VISIONES DEL FUTURO

CENTRO COMERCIAL...

Seiya, hyoga, shun y shiryu habían decidido hacer una parada por el centro comercial de la ciudad, pues querían llevarles algún obsequió a los niños del orfanato. Seiya aprovecharía para comprar un regalo extra para miho y otro para su hermana seika. También pensó en comprar uno para saori pero desechó la idea, Pues que podrías regalarle a una mujer que lo tenía todo.

- Seiya mira, que te parece si llevamos esto - señalaba Hyoga un balón de fútbol en una tienda de deportes - apuesto que les gustara

- Sí, tienes razón hay que llevarlo - dijo seiya con ánimo - tal vez también quieran jugar los niños con nosotros.

- Muy bien, pues no se hable más, págalo shiryu - dijo hyoga

- !¿Qué?! ¿Y porque yo? - contestó shiryu desconcertado pues no se esperaba eso.

- A vamos no seas tacaño - le dijo seiya con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Shun solo podía reír al ver a sus amigos

Del otro lado del centro comercial un grupo de chicas venia caminando animosamente, era serena y sus amigas que se detenían en una heladería a comprar un helado. Y se dirigían a sentarse en una de las bancas, pero mina no mostraba interés en su helado. Su atención se había desviado hacia un joven de cabello verde, parado junto a otros tres jóvenes en una tienda de deportes

- mina, ¡mina! ¡MINA! - le gritaba serena

- ay ¿qué ocurre serena? - contesto con cierto fastidio

- Estas tirando el helado en toda la mesa -

- oh lo siento, no me di cuenta jajajajaja - se disculpó sacando la lengua y con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

- De todas formas ¿qué tanto mirabas para que estuvieras tan distraída? - pregunto reí

- Solo al guapo muchacho que está parado ahí junto a sus amigos en la tienda de deportes- dijo mina suspirando y recargando su mejilla en una mano

- Te refieres a aquel alto de cabello largo y ropa de estilo chino... vaya, sí que es guapo - dijo lita ruborizándose.

- ¡nooo!, no me refiero a ese, me refiero a... - pero serena no la dejo terminar.

- ya se, te refieres al castaño de playera roja - dijo serena con aire triunfante.

- ¡nooooo! yo hablo del...- pero nuevamente serena no la dejo terminar.

- Entonces te refieres al chico rubio de playera azul - Amy al oír esto bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y se fijó en aquel joven y la hizo sonrojarse.

- ¡YO HABLO DEL CHICO GUAPO DE CABELLO VERDE! - Grito mina cuando serena iba a interrumpirla de nuevo, pero no se había dado cuenta que todos alrededor se habían volteado a verla por consecuencia de su grito, incluidos los jóvenes de quiénes estaban hablando, pero cuando lo hizo y vio que todos la miraban se puso roja como tomate.

Seiya y sus amigos habían escuchado el grito de una chica que decía algo sobre un joven de cabello verde y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Vieron a una joven rubia con un moño en el cabello rodeado de otras chicas bastante atractivas. Parecía agacharse avergonzada. Así que empezaron a bromear con shun.

- parece que tienes una admiradora shun. ¡Wow! y es muy bonita - dijo seiya dándole un leve codazo a shun.

- Tal vez se refieran a otra persona - dijo shun encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia.

- Que. ¿Acaso no es tu tipo? - insistía seiya

- No es eso, la verdad me parece muy bella pero...

- Vamos shun, porque no vas a hablar con ella - dijo shiryu - es una chica muy atractiva

-eh... bueno... yo...este... lo que pasa... es...que... - shun titubeaba

- Anda shun, vamos a presentarnos con esas chicas - insistía hyoga.

- No tenemos tiempo amigos. Recuerden que acordamos visitar el orfanato con saori - les recordó shun

- Es cierto, tendrás otra oportunidad en otra ocasión shun - convino shiryu

- uff - suspiro aliviado shun, pues le hubiera gustado invitar a salir a esa joven a una cita. Pero la idea de hacerlo frente a sus amigos le avergonzó.

Los chicos se dirigían hacia la salida del centro comercial pero tenían que pasar junto a la chica gritona y sus amigas que disfrutaban de un helado.

Mientras tanto, serena, reí y lita trataban de aguantarse la risa por las expresiones que mina hacia al ver que el grupo de jóvenes se acercaba hacia ellas. Mina no sabía qué hacer, si esconderse debajo de la mesa, tras el libro de amy, entre sus amigas o simplemente salir corriendo de allí. Pues estaba segura que esos muchachos la habían escuchado, y no sabía si podría resistir la vergüenza.

Al acercarse el grupo de jóvenes, serena y sus amigas tenían la seguridad de que aquellos muchachos se presentarían ante ellas, pero se sorprendieron cuando ellos pasaron de largo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de que se alejaran de donde ellas estaban, el chico castaño volteo y le lanzó un guiño a serena, como si intentara decir que los volverían a ver.

Por otro lado reí los miraba de reojo con cierta apatía, pues no le agradaban muchos los hombres que digamos. Eran contados a los sujetos con los que conversaba, como: su abuelo, Darién, Andrew y Nicolás, pero de ahí en fuera a ninguno más le dirigia la palabra.

Justo cuando los jóvenes se perdían de vista reí empezó a sentir un mareo, recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. Extrañas visiones venían a su mente.

Podía ver como ella y sus amigas peleaban ferozmente contra un incontable ejército de guerreros salvajes y sedientos de sangre.

También podía ver como otras extrañas personas peleaban junto a ellas. Pero el enemigo era numeroso y una a una las sailor scouts tanto las inner como las outher caían derrotadas. Incluso aquellas personas caían vencidas tratando de proteger a una persona importante para ellos, después el mundo se volvía un caos de sangre, muerte, guerra, y destrucción y un hombre reía triunfante entre las ruinas de las ciudades.

- ¡reí! ¡Reí! ¡REI! - Le gritaban las chicas - ¿que pasa, que te sucede?

Reí volvía a recuperarse de las visiones previas y volteo a ver a sus amigas que se veían muy preocupadas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien reí? - pregunto Amy con delicadeza

- Si estoy bien pero hay algo que debo decirles - dijo tratando de calmar a las chicas

- ¿De qué se trata? - pregunto lita

- Se los diré cuando estemos reunidas todas en el templo - aseguro reí

- Pero si ya estamos reunidas reí, no entiendo, ¿qué es tan importante que no nos puedes decir aquí?- pregunto serena

- no, no estamos todas. Faltan las outher senshis, y también luna y Artemis - explicó - es necesario que ellos también estén aquí.

- ¿Pero porque?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿acaso pasa algo malo? - dijo mina preocupada, pues temia tanto como las chicas que el comportamiento raro de reí se debía a una sola cosa: habia sentido la presencia de un nuevo enemigo.

- Si mina pasa algo malo - dijo reí en tono serio y luego les dijo en un susurro - acabo de tener una visión de lo que podría tratarse de una nueva batalla

- ya veo, entonces pongámonos en marcha - dijo lita - yo iré con reí al templo para que no le pase nada si es que tiene una nueva visión, serena, tú y mina vallan por luna y Artemis y Amy llamara a haruka y las demás bien.

- Si cuenta con ello - dijo mina

- Bueno, reí y yo nos adelantaremos porque veo que no se siente bien - se despidió lita

- De acuerdo tengan cuidado - pidió serena y vio como sus amigas se marchaban.

CALLES DE LA CIUDAD... DISTRITO JUUNBAN

Mientras tanto en las calles cerca del centro comercial tres personas cubiertas con una capucha caminaban rápidamente como si buscaran algo o a alguien.

- demonios, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a esa muchacha señor Áyax? - Pregunto Kríos

- Sencillo, esa chica se siente una heroína. Solo necesitan crear un caos para llamar su atención. Así que ustedes dos pónganse en marcha

- Si señor - respondieron los otros dos

Mientras reí y lita se dirigían hacia la salida. Una fuerte explosión se alcanzó a escuchar las chicas rápidamente salieron a ver de qué se trataba. y descubrieron a dos sujetos encapuchados lanzando ataques en varios sentido mientras reían al ver cómo la gente salía corriendo despavorida. Las chicas rápidamente buscaron un lugar para transformarse.

- ¡poder cósmico lunar! -

- ¡por el poder estelar del Planeta mercurio! -

- ¡por el poder estelar del Planeta venus! -

- ¡por el poder estelar del Planeta marte! -

- ¡por el poder estelar del Planeta Júpiter! -

Por otro lado seiya y los demás escucharon una explosión que provenía de las cercanías del centro comercial

- ¿Escucharon eso?, parece venir de esa dirección - dijo seiya - será mejor ir a echar un vistazo

- Sí, probablemente haya problemas y la gente necesite ayuda - apoyo shun

- Entonces en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder - fueron apresurados por shiryu

Al llegar a donde ocurría el incidente, un mar de gente pasaba corriendo tratando de escapar o de ponerse a salvo, por lo que no tenían forma de llegar a ayudar pues la gran multitud que huía despavorida se los impedía.

- Subamos a aquel edificio, desde ese lugar podremos ver lo que ocurre y veremos la forma de ayudar - sugirió Hyoga

- De acuerdo Hyoga, parece ser una buena idea. ¡Andando! - dijo seiya

Justo al llegar a la cima de un pequeño edificio de aproximadamente 4 pisos, pudieron ver a 2 personas cubiertas con capas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo y una capucha que cubría su cara. Estaban a punto de invocar a sus armaduras cuando de pronto... 5 jovencitas vistiendo uniformes de marinera y provocativas minifaldas plantaron cara a aquellos sujetos. Pudieron escuchar que decían una clase de discurso que terminaba con algo como "somos las sailor scouts y te castigaremos en nombre de la luna"

- Esas niñas están locas, las van a terminar matando - aseguro seiya - debemos ayudarlas

Pero de pronto dos de ellas gritaron

- ¡Fuego de marte, enciéndete!

- ¡Trueno de Júpiter, resuena!

Esto hizo que las capas de los encapuchados se destruyeran revelando su apariencia.

- ¿Pero quienes son ellas? - dijo shun

- No lo sé, pero puedo sentir que emanan una poderosa energía - dijo shiryu en forma pensativa como intentado percibir si eran nuevas enemigas

-Shiryu tiene razón, tal vez debamos observar que pasa antes de involucrarnos. - aconsejo Hyoga

Mientras tanto sailor moon y las sailor scouts peleaban con esos sujetos que habían revelado su apariencia, era un hombre de aspecto rudo y una mujer, De complexión atlética, ambos portaban una armadura de un color rojizo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, díganos que es lo que quieren y porque destruyen la ciudad

Los dos sujetos reían satisfechos, encontrar a la princesa de la luna había sido demasiado fácil y lo que era mejor, ella sola se había presentado junto con sus scouts.

- yo soy kríos -

- Y yo soy atalanta, nosotros venimos buscando a la princesa de la luna y me parece que la hemos encontrado, no es verdad Sailor Moon, jajajajaja


	3. Chapter 3 ¿CABALLEROS DE ATHENA?

CAPITULO 3 ¿CABALLEROS DE ATHENA?

- ¡¿Para qué están buscado a la princesa de la luna?! - exijo una respuesta sailor mars

- ¡¿Si, que es lo que quieren de ella?! - se unió sailor Júpiter

- ¡contesten! -

- No tenemos la obligación de decirles nuestras razones, solo seguimos las ordenes de nuestro señor, - contesto Kríos

- ¡¿Quién es el la persona a la que sirven?, ¿qué es lo que quiere de sailor moon?! - grito sailor venus

- Lo que nuestro señor quiere de ti sailor moon es El cristal de plata. Así que entréganoslo y nos iremos sin molestarte ¿qué dices?

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás te entregaría el cristal de plata! -

- Peor para ti, porque te espera un gran dolor - dijo Kríos - ¡empecemos!

- ¡Acabaremos con todas ustedes!

- Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Fuego de marte! enciéndete -

- ¡Trueno de Júpiter! Resuena -

- ¡Rayo creciente de venus! fulmina -

- ¡Burbujas de mercurio! estallen -

- ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la luna! ataca -

Las chicas lanzaban sus técnicas contra Kríos y atalanta, pero ellos las esquivaban con facilidad, de pronto Kríos avanzo con gran rapidez hacia sailor Júpiter y atalanta con una velocidad aun mayor se colocó detrás de reí.

- ¡Embestida aniquiladora! -

- ¡Golpe de devastación! -

Estos ataques dejaron fuera de combate a reí y a lita que quedaron tendidas en el pisó

- ¡Oh no, reí, lita! - gritaron las chicas

- mjmjmj - reía Kríos - pensé que estas niñas darían más pelea -

- Si yo también lo creí, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé - concordó atalanta

Mientras tanto seiya y los demás continuaban observando la pelea pero cuando vieron que esos sujetos dejaron fuera de combate a dos de esas chicas con gran facilidad decidieron que era hora de intervenir.

- shun, shiryu. Avisen a saori de lo que acaba de suceder y no se separen de ella. No sabemos si habrán mas de esos sujetos y quieran atacar a Athena también - ordeno seiya

- seiya tiene razón, nosotros dos nos enfrentaremos a esos tipos y ayudaremos a esas chicas. ¡Vamos, de prisa! -dijo hyoga

- De acuerdo tengan cuidado - se despidió shun y se fue junto con shiryu

Por otro lado serena, Amy y mina lanzaban ataques uno tras otro contra Kríos y atalanta, les parecía increíble que esos sujetos hubieran dejado a reí y lita derrotadas con rapidez, aun así intentaban defenderse, pues estos enemigos eran diferentes a los que se habían enfrentado antes, ya que parecían disfrutar de la pelea.

- no puede ser sailor moon, nuestros ataques no funcionan, perecen adivinar nuestros movimientos - dijo Amy preocupada

- es verdad, sailor mercury tiene razón, ¿qué podemos hacer? - dijo mina con un tono de desesperación en su voz - nos estamos quedando sin opciones

- No lo sé, estos sujetos son muy fuertes - dijo serena mirando fijamente a Kríos y atalanta - ojala darien estuviera aqui para ayudarnos - pensó

- Debieron entregarnos el cristal de plata sin oponer resistencia, ahora morirán - dijo atalanta preparándose para lanzar un ataque hacia sailor mercury, pero de pronto quedo inmovilizada.

- Pero que rayos está pasando, ¡no puedo mover mi cuerpo! Parece como si me estuviera congelando -

Amy empezó a notar que la temperatura descendía rápidamente. y vio caer varios copos de nieve.

- Que raro ¿cómo puede nevar en esta época del año? -

Del otro lado mina lanzaba ataques hacia Kríos para que no sé acercara a serena. Pero el oponente los esquivaba fácilmente

- Eso no te servirá preciosa - se burla Kríos evitando los ataques hasta llegar a serena. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarla...

- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! - serena vio Varios destellos, como si una lluvia de meteoros de luz atacara a Kríos arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia

- ¡Polvo de diamante! - una ráfaga de viento helado dejo a atalanta tendida en el piso totalmente congelada

Las chicas rápidamente voltearon para ver de donde provenían los ataques que las habían salvado y vieron a dos jóvenes que portaban brillantes Armaduras.

- ¡¿quiénes son ustedes, porque que han interferido?! - pregunto Kríos que se incorporaba con dificultad

- soy el caballero Pegaso -

- y yo el caballero cisne -

- No dejaremos que sigas atacando a las personas, prepárate - dijo seiya poniéndose en posición de pelea

- Demonios, son caballeros de Athena - dijo atalanta incorporándose

- Rayos esto complicara las cosas - dijo kríos - escuchen caballeros, ya tendremos ocasión de pelear con ustedes pero por ahora tenemos que irnos, hasta la próxima - y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron

- mghj - tosió mina haciendo voltear a los caballeros - gracias por su ayuda

- sí, es verdad estamos agradecidas - agrego Amy - casi acaban con nosotras

- No tienen de que agradecer - dijo seiya - pero díganme ¿quiénes son ustedes? y ¿qué era lo que esos tipos querían?, ¿por las estaban atacando?

- eeh... bueno... somos las sailor scouts y esos sujetos solo empezaron a lanzar ataques y a lastimar a la gente, así que decidimos tratar de detenerlos - contesto serena, pues no sabía si esos jóvenes eran de fiar como para contarles sobre el cristal de plata - de todas formas, ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué nos ayudaron?

- Nosotros somos caballeros de Athena y luchamos para defender la tierra de quienes quieran destruirla o apoderarse de ella - le dijo seiya

- ¿Apoderarse de la tierra? - pregunto serena

- Así es, y ustedes chicas deberían tener más cuidado si no tienen experiencia combatiendo, podrían haber muerto - dijo seiya

- ¡¿Qué dices?! Para tu información nosotras tenemos mucha experiencia combatiendo y... - mina se detuvo al ver que se habían olvidado de sus amigas que estaban en el suelo - es cierto lo olvidaba sailor mars y sailor Júpiter espero que se encuentren bien

Las chicas corrieron hacia donde estaban sus amigas y seiya y hyoga revisaron sus signos vitales,

- Creo que se pondrán bien - dijeron los caballeros - bueno, creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aqui, es hora de retirarnos. hasta luego -

Después de esto, los caballeros se marcharon tan misteriosamente como habían llegado, mientras tanto reí y lita recobraban el conocimiento,

-¡reí, lita! qué bueno que se encuentran bien - exclamo Amy

- ¡ay! me duele la cabeza, pero díganme que paso - decía lita mientras se incorporaba

- sí, dígannos lograron vencer a esos tipos, - preguntaba reí un poco adolorida

- no reí, no pudimos hacerles ningún rasguño - dijo Amy con la cabeza agachada como si intentara pedir disculpas por no haber podido derrotar al enemigo

- ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible -

- Amy dice la verdad reí, nuestros ataques simplemente no alcanzaban a esos sujetos, estuvieron a punto de acabar con nosotras - le confirmo mina

- Pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces, ¿cómo es que se salvaron de sus ataques? - pregunto lita

- Fue gracias a ellos - dijo serena

- ¿A ellos? ¿a quienes te refieres serena, de quienes hablas? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- A los caballeros de Athena - contesto

- ¡¿Los caballeros de Athena?! - preguntaron al mismo tiempo – y ¿quiénes son ellos, que es lo que buscan?

- No estoy segura, solo dijeron que protegen la tierra de quienes quieran apoderarse de ella - les contesto la peli Azul

- Esto es extraño - repuso reí - será mejor que nos reunamos todas, y hablemos sobre estos guerreros tan extraños que atacaron y también de los llamados caballeros de Athena.

Mientras tanto en los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad Kríos y atalanta se reunían con Áyax.

- mjmjmjm - reía Áyax - perece ser que estas chicas les dieron pelea, no creí que regresarían con esas heridas, ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?

- no señor no pudimos hacerlo - se disculpaba atalanta

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Porque no lo hicieron par de inútiles?! ¡¿Acaso esas mocosas los vencieron?! O ¡¿son ustedes muy débiles para cumplir ese trabajo?! - era evidente el enojo de Áyax

- no señor, a decir verdad, la pelea con las sailor fue sencilla, estaban a punto de ser derrotadas - informaba Kríos

- Si era sencilla, ¿porque no consiguieron el cristal de plata? -

- Porque se involucraron dos caballeros de Athena señor, nos atacaron por sorpresa y ayudaron a las sailor scouts

-¡¿que, dices caballeros de Athena?! -

- Sí señor, aparecieron de la nada y no quisimos comprometer la misión. Así que nos retiramos -

- Bien hicieron lo correcto, ya tendremos otra oportunidad de conseguir el cristal de plata -


	4. Chapter 4 MISTERIOS DE UNA GUERRA PASADA

CAPITULO 4 MISTERIOS DURANTE UNA ANTIGUA GUERRA SANTA

TEMPLO HIKAWA...

todas las sailor scouts tanto inner como outher se encontraban reunidas escuchando atentamente la visión de reí y el relato de Amy, Mina y Serena. Luna y Artemis se encontraban agazapados sobre el regazo de sus dueñas poniendo atención. Una vez terminado el relato, setsuna fue la primera en hablar.

- Si lo que dicen es cierto chicas, entonces nos estamos enfrentando a rivales poderosos -

- No solo eso - dedujo michiru - si esos sujetos que atacaron son fuertes y dicen servir a otra persona que está interesada en el cristal de plata, quiere decir que esa persona es aún más poderosa -

- y desea el cristal para realizar una tarea que no puede conseguir con su enorme poder - completo Amy

- Es importante impedir que consiga el cristal de plata pase lo que pase - comentó hotaru

- Estamos pasando algo por alto - les recordó haruka - aún queda el asunto de los caballeros de Athena, debemos ser cuidadosas, no sabemos quiénes son o que desean, no podemos bajar la guardia ni por un minuto.

- Pero ellos nos salvaron, tal vez no sean enemigos si no aliados - insistió serena

- Cierto, pero mi espejo me dice que no tienen poderes como los nuestros, y me hace sentir incomoda - dijo la sailor de mar mirando su espejo.

- También puedo sentir sus auras, son realmente poderosas. Su energía no es como la nuestra, es diferente, su poder proviene de otra fuente - Medito reí mientras analizaba su fuego

- Chicas ¿no creen que la razón por la que estamos tan inquietas por los caballeros es por su energía que es tan distinta de la nuestra? - cuestiono serena

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas serena? - le preguntaban

- Bueno piénsenlo, antes los enemigos eran monstruos o seres que mutaban por ciertas energías que eran proporcionadas por terceros pero ahora... nos estamos enfrentando a guerreros que parecen estar acostumbrados a las peleas y los caballeros lo parecen estar también – dijo serena

- Lo que Serena intenta decir, es que antes nuestros enemigos desprendían una energía parecida a la nuestra, aunque fuera maligna era del mismo tipo es decir que estábamos en sincronía, pero la que ellos desprenden es distinta. Como si se trataran de otros seres. - Amy explico lo serena decía

- De todas formas no debemos confiar en ellos. - dijo haruka - no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones.

Luna y Artemis se miraban como intentando decidir si deberían decir algo hasta que finalmente luna decidió hablar.

- Chicas hay algo que deben saber, no sé si ayudara pero debe ser tomado en cuenta para evitar descuidos, deben de escuchar con mucha atención y tomarlo con delicadeza - dijo con seriedad

- ¿De qué se trata luna? - pregunto su dueña

- Es sobre Athena y sus caballeros, Artemis se los contara, el conoce la historia mejor que yo. - todas pusieron atención al gato blanco

- Verán chicas, hace tiempo en el milenio de plata durante el romance entre la princesa serena y el príncipe Endimión de esa Era. Preguntamos a la reina serenity porque no teníamos permitido ir a la tierra si existía una buena relación esta. principalmente con uno de los reinos de allí. A lo que nos contestó que en ese momento se estaba librando una guerra santa sobre la tierra.

- ¡¿Una guerra santa?! - preguntaron todas - ¿qué es eso?

- Se le llama Una guerra santa a una guerra entre dioses - explico Artemis - y la guerra que se libraba en ese entonces era entre Athena diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría contra Hades el dios del inframundo, quien pretendía aniquilar a la humanidad y crear un reino de absoluta oscuridad

- ¡¿El dios del inframundo?! - las chicas estaban sorprendidas del relato de Artemis.

- Así es. Para impedir esto. Athena como protectora de la tierra convoco a los caballeros, según la leyenda que nos narró la reina serenity. Los caballeros solo aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal amenazan la tierra, se dice que sus puños pueden rasgar los cielos y de un puntapié abrir grietas en la tierra, portan armaduras inspiradas en cada una de las constelaciones que componen el firmamento.

- Espera Artemis - interrumpió Amy - existen un total de 88 constelaciones que se aprecian en el cielo nocturno, eso quiere decir que ¿pueden existir 88 caballeros?

- Si, - aseguro - así como las sailor scouts tienen un planeta protector, los caballeros tienen una constelación guardiana que representa su armadura. La reina nos contó que Hades y su ejército de 108 espectros atacaron el santuario de Athena y a sus 88 caballeros.

- Un ejército de espectros contra un ejército de caballeros - susurraron mina y lita tratando de imaginar tal combate.

- Aguarda Artemis, si una guerra tan terrible como esa sucedió. ¿Porque nadie se dio cuenta de ella? imagino que deben existir datos - pregunto michiru

- Tengo entendido que una guerra santa no es algo que las personas comunes puedan apreciar, pues se podría decir que eran casi secretas - luna apoyo con una explicación a Artemis

- Luna dice la verdad, por ejemplo: supimos que no era la primera guerra santa que se había librado, anteriormente hubo una guerra entre Athena y Poseidón, El emperador del mar. y el propósito del dios era purgar a la humanidad con lluvias, inundaciones, tormentas y huracanes. para así crear una nueva utopía.

- mmm ya veo - dijo setsuna - para las personas comunes solo parecían fenómenos naturales, pero en realidad se trataba de los indicios de una guerra entre dioses.

- Sí, Y la reina de la luna prohibió a sus súbditos ir a la tierra porque podríamos complicar las cosas, incluso para nosotros mismos -

- ¿complicarlas, pero en qué forma? - pregunto serena

- Qué bueno que lo preguntas serena, - dijo Artemis - La reina serenity pensó que si veían a alguno de los súbditos del reino lunar en la tierra en ese periodo de caos, podrían ocurrir 2 cosas: Se nos podria considerar un nuevo enemigo por la propia Athena o, los dioses rivales nos verían como sus aliados y emprenderían una guerra contra nosotros. Así que la relación de la princesa con Endimión era un tema complicado.

- Así que esa era la razón por la que la reina serenity no permitía a la princesa ir a la tierra - dedujo Reí

- Espera, - dijo serena - se supone que el príncipe Endimión era el soberano de la tierra, se supone que el debería de estar al tanto de esas guerras -

- El príncipe Endimión fue el soberano de uno de los reino más poderosos de la tierra, mas no de la misma. - señalo Artemis - es posible que su energía este ligada a la tierra pero no es su legítimo protector, esa es Athena. digamos que Endimión solo es un representante de la tierra, pero no tiene nada que ver con la diosa. Aunque desafortunadamente su reino se vio destruido por culpa del negaverso. Además, tengo entendido que Athena siempre arriesgo su vida para salvar a la humanidad de forma desinteresada, y no se puede decir lo mismo del príncipe Endimión.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso! - grito serena indignada - ¡Endimión siempre trato de proteger a la princesa de la luna y al Milenio de plata, al igual que Darién se ha arriesgado para protegerme a mí y las chicas!

- Cálmate cabeza de bombón, el gatito dice la verdad - serena volteo a ver a haruka sorprendida - Endimión protegía a la princesa porque la amaba, pero su deber era proteger a su gente y a su reino. pero no lo consiguió por preferir a la princesa.

- Es cierto serena - dijo setsuna - Aunque nos duela y nos pese El deber de un gobernante es y siempre sera con su pueblo y su gente. Pero el príncipe prefirió proteger a la princesa serena con su vida hasta el final, fue un acto noble sin duda, pero también fue muy egoísta. Porque su motivación era salvar su amor y felicidad incluso a costa de su reino.

- serena, sé que te disgusta escuchar esto pero es la verdad - dijo Amy a serena quien se veía muy molesta porque no toleraba que se hablara mal de Darién.

- Si, serena incluso la reina serenity se sacrificó por el bien de sus súbditos - dijo lita - Además tendrás que tomar en cuenta todo esto si pretendes convertirte en la futura Neo-Reina Serena, soberana de Tokyo de Cristal.

- Por supuesto que si. ¿no me digas que solo pensabas que serias tratada como princesa de cuento de hadas? - la regaño rei

- Es cierto chicas, disculpen - serena sabía que era verdad, además pensó muy bien lo que dijo lita, el titulo de Neo-Reina Serena sonaba muy impresionante, pero el hecho de que sonara bien no significaba que ser gobernante fuera una tarea sencilla - Artemis puedes continuar -

- Gracias serena. Bien, cuando finalizo la guerra santa con la victoria de Athena. La reina de la luna tuvo una idea, Aprovecharía la unión de la princesa con Endimión y tendría la oportunidad de Hablar con Athena y formar una Alianza que nos beneficiaría en el futuro. no solo de forma belica... eso quiere decir en la batalla - explico el gato poniendo una exprecion graciosa al ver la cara de Serena y mina que no entendian esa ultima palabra.

- sino que tambien para ayudar a las personas de la tierra y a las nuestras al permitir que exista un trato que nos llevara a una nueva era de prosperidad. Pero desafortunadamente este plan nunca pudo llevarse a cabo por los eventos de la batalla contra el negaverso que nos tomaron por sorpresa y ya todas conocen.

- Eso significa que si en ese momento hubiéramos tenido la ayuda de Athena y sus caballeros el milenio de plata no hubiera sido destruido por la reina beryl - concluyo mina

- Quizás, asumiendo que el plan hubiera sido llevado acabo y tuviese éxito - señalo luna

- Artemis, luna, porque nunca nos hablaron sobre esto - reclamo serena

- Porque era algo secretó, y la reina serenity no estaba segura de llevar a cabo su plan, ni tampoco si este funcionaria. Ademas nunca pensamos que se toparian algun dia con los caballeros - contesto la gatita negra

- Es cierto. pues aunque el plan era bueno, tambien era descabellado -

- ¿A que te refieres Artemis? - pregunto su dueña

- Quiero decir que no era simple, ten en cuenta que no era lo mismo negociar con un Reino que negociar con Athena, porque despues de todo ella es una deidad. -

- Entiendo -

-Además era un arma de doble filo. en cierta forma ganariamos a unos poderosos Aliados, pero tambien poderosos enemigos. Aunque cabe decir que con una alianza como esa, tanto nuestros enemigos como los de Athena lo pensarian dos veces antes de iniciar una guerra en nuestra contra. -

- Entonces si la reina serenity pretendía una Alianza con Athena. Tal vez podamos hacerla realidad y unirnos con los caballeros - dijo serena entusiasmada.

- Parece que no lo entiendes serena - dijo luna con seriedad -

- ¿Entender "que" luna? - pregunto reí

Luna volteo a ver a todas las chicas que parecían tampoco tener idea de lo que queria decir la gatita, solo dos de ellas parecian comprender

- Creo que solo Amy y Setsuna se han dado cuenta del problema - luna, al decir esto, hizo que todas voltearon a verlas -

- ¡Serena, chicas! ¡¿que no se dan cuenta?! - dijo Amy - Nosotras en este mismo momento podríamos ser consideradas como "INVASORAS" por la misma Athena porque de cierta forma no pertenecemos a la tierra, sino a la luna - Cuando Amy dijo esto todas se miraron las unas a las otras muy consternadas.


	5. notas

Se que esto no es un capitulo como tal solo es para aclarar algunas cosas que tal vez haga falta decir. Bueno para empezar me gustaría saber si les ha gustado el intro de mi historia, quisiera saber su opinión.

A otro punto. Quisiera aclarar que estoy tratando de apegarme lo mas posible al anime con respecto a las personalidades de los personbajes., a excepción de reí quien me gusto mas su carácter en el manga que en la serie, es por eso que la decidí cambiar. Espero que no les importe. Otra cosa, si al principio las hice ver débiles es porque a lo largo de la serie siempre ha sido así. Cuando no llegaba tuxedo mask a salvarlas era el caballero de la luna, mas adelante eran sailor uranus y Neptune quienes llegaban a hacerles el paro, luego las sailor starlight o tres lights las que las socorrían y así sucesivamente, por lo que no se me hizo raro que los caballeros llegaran a ayudarlas en el momento critico. Otra. Las sailor como ya es obvio no tienen idea del mundo al que pertenecen los caballeros y estas son las que se mostraran Mas curiosas.

Se muy bien que los primeroscapítulos están muy relax, muy suaves pero pronto ocurrirá una batalla que según yo es emocionante no quiero adelantar nada pero les diré que en este momento estoy empezando el capitulo 13. Tal vez digan "por que no los sube este wey, la quiere hacer de emoción" pues no es que tengo que estar leyendo una y otra y otra vez para verificar que no tenga errores mi historia y no se salga del objetivo y caiga en lo absurdo. Aun así he vuelto a leer lo que publique y he visto varios errores, aunque minúsculos creo :s. Pero aun así les pido disculpas por los que se den cuenta.

Con respecto a los personajes. Son héroes griegos que pertenecen a su mitología, a Leonidas no lo saque de la película 300 en verdad esta en las historias de esta cultura al igual que los demas. Lo de las guerreras se perfectamente que en Esparta las mujeres no combaten tal vez dirán "que falta de imaginación las sailor pelean con las mujeres y los caballeros con los hombres" pues no tengo planes para cada uno y con lo de el asunto de belerefonte y perseo también mas adelante se vera y talvez les guste pues es mas elaborada la trama. Creo que es todo por ahora. Mas adelante no usare toda una sección para las notas es solo que como soy nuevo en esto aun me cuesta un poco entender esto pero ya le agarre la onda por lo tanto sin mas les dejare dos capítulos y si les gusta me gustaría que comenten si es que les gusta o si no también alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi escritura.

Bueno hasta pronto y espero lo disfruten


	6. capitulo 5 las hijas de la luna

CAPITULO 5 LAS HIJAS DE LA LUNA

MANSION KIDO...

Shun y Shiryu se encontraron con Saori en la mansión kido y relataron todo lo que paso con respecto a los guerreros que atacaron, y las chicas con uniforme de marinero. solo esperaban a que llegaran Seiya y Hyoga para confirmar los hechos y contaran que averiguron. por fortuna ellos venían llegando.

- ¿Así que esos sujetos no revelaron a quien servían? - pregunto Saori

- No y tampoco la relación que tienen con esas chicas - respondió Hyoga

- Además no quisieron iniciar una pelea con nosotros. Dijeron que ya tendríamos la oportunidad de pelear con ellos - agrego seiya

- ¿cómo dices que se hacían llamar esas chicas? - pregunto Saori

- Bueno, escuche que eran algo así como sailor scouts - contesto Seiya -

- ¿Sailor scouts?, mmm que extraño que ellas estén aquí - dijo Saori de forma pensativa - ¿me pregunto si tendrán algún motivo para estar en la tierra?

- ¿En qué piensas Saori? ¿Sabes quiénes son? ¿Crees que podrían ser un riesgo para la tierra o para nosotros? - preguntaron Shun y Seiya.

- No estoy segura, hasta donde se las sailor scouts sirven de guardia personal a la Reina Serenity, la gobernante del reino de la luna -

- ¡¿Reino de la luna?! - preguntaron sorprendidos

- Sí. El reino de la luna mejor conocido como el Milenio de Plata es un lugar próspero y es el hogar de la Reina Serenity y su hija la princesa serena donde viven junto a sus scouts. Su deber es proteger celosamente el cristal de plata, un antiguo artefacto capaz de otorgar un inmenso poder, por lo cual su tarea es evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas y así mantener la paz entre la luna y la tierra. -

- Si ellas tienen un reino tan prospero en la luna ¿que las trae a este lugar? - pregunto Hyoga - no pensaras que intenten apoderarse de la tierra también.

- No lo sé, lo único que se me ocurre son los ataques relacionados con esos sujetos. Por lo que puedo llegar a la conclusión de que su reino fue atacado, con el fin de apoderarse del cristal de plata y tal vez busquen refugió aquí en la tierra. -

- Pero eso quiere decir que nos pudimos haber involucrado en una guerra que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros al ayudar a esas chicas - dijo Shun

- Es posible shun, pero también existe la posibilidad de que nosotros seamos los que las están involucrando en una, aunque no sea intencional. Recuerda lo que nos informó Seiya. Aquellos sujetos dijeron que ya tendrían oportunidad de enfrentarse a nosotros. Por lo que Hay dos posibilidades: Esos tipos nos consideran aliados de las sailor scouts por ayudarlas y permitir que estén en la tierra o, Atacaron al Milenio de plata con la intención de apoderarse del cristal lunar y así iniciar una nueva guerra contra nosotros. - dedujo Saori

- Como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que de cualquier forma nos involucra a nosotros. Sugiero que busquemos a esas chicas y les ofrezcamos nuestra ayuda para proteger el cristal de plata. Solo así podremos unirnos y llegar al fondo de esto. - propuso Seiya

- No es tan fácil Seiya - repuso Saori - si llegas diciendo esto podrían pensar que nos estamos tratando de aprovechar de la situación y de esa forma apoderarnos del cristal de plata. -

- Entonces que sugieres que hagamos. Tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, tal vez ellas puedan ser unas buenas aliadas -

- Por lo pronto mantenganse alerta y procuren ayudarlas si lo necesitan. Ya que si nuestras sospechas son ciertas es posible que tengamos un enemigo en común y necesitemos ayuda para hacer frente a lo que nos espera. Así que hay que buscar la oportunidad de hablar con ellas y aclarar las cosas - Finalizó Saori

Por otro lado, serena se encontraba sumergida en la bañera de su casa meditando. Ya eran casi las doce de la noche y aun seguía pensando en lo que sucedió. Todavía no podía creer lo que luna y Artemis les habían contado y la conclusión de Amy sobre si Athena las consideraba unas "invasoras". Miro hacia arriba como si buscara las respuesta en el techo y recordó la discusión que se había hecho en casa de reí.

FLASH BACK

- ¡No es posible que se nos llegue a considerar como unas "invasoras"! - dijo haruka molesta - ¡nosotras nos hemos arriesgado y hemos peleado en numerosas ocasiones para salvar la tierra!

- ¡Es cierto, muchos enemigos han amenazado la paz de la tierra y nosotras hemos hecho frente sin la ayuda de Athena y los caballeros! - apoyo lita dando un golpe en la mesa

- ¡Tranquilas ustedes dos! - dijo setsuna - Están sacando conclusiones muy rápido, es cierto que Athena no nos ha ayudado en las batallas libradas anteriormente, pero eso quizás se deba a que eran enemigos de la luna que nos encontraron viviendo en la tierra y por eso se vio afectada. y con respecto a ser consideradas como "invasoras" debemos hablar con Athena y explicar el porqué de nuestra presencia en la tierra antes de que ella misma saque esa conclusión. Tal vez de esa forma podríamos tener una Alianza con Athena y sus caballeros o al menos una tregua.-

Todas miraron a la sailor del tiempo. Ella tenía razón, se estaban sacando conclusiones muy rápido. Se tenían que mantener con la cabeza fría en momentos como ese. Solo así se podría llegar a una solución.

- ¿Pero si no son de fiar?, ¿si intentan Atacarnos y robar el cristal de plata como aquellos otros sujetos? - pregunto michiru

- No deberíamos preocuparnos por eso. Athena es la diosa de la justicia ¿no es así? entonces creo que entenderá nuestras razones - explico setsuna

- Chicas díganme ¿que pasara con Tokyo de Cristal si Athena nos considera unas "invasoras"? - pregunto Serena

- Es cierto serena. No nos habíamos puesto a pensar en ello - dijo mina

Setsuna tomo su cetro granate y dio un vistazo en el tiempo, al ver esto todas callaron esperando la respuesta de la sailor del tiempo. Después de varios minutos abrió los ojos y finalmente dijo:

- El futuro se muestra incierto y confuso, pero puedo ver la visión de sailor mars y la batalla que nos espera y lo que nos pasara si no hacemos algo, también puedo ver que si se desata una guerra contra Athena Tokyo de cristal no existirá y finalmente veo el Tokyo de Cristal que está destinado en la línea del tiempo. Pero no sé qué decisiones debamos tomar para llegar a este futuro - narro setsuna

- Entonces tal vez no debamos decir nada a Athena y mantenernos alejadas de ella y sus caballeros - Dijo haruka - Tal vez si nos lleguen a considerar un peligro para ellos.

- Pero eso solo levantara más sospechas. Sugiero seguir el plan de setsuna - dijo Amy - y aunque se nos llegue a considerar "invasoras" al menos sabremos qué es lo que nos espera con ella. Eso es mejor que aguardar en la incertidumbre -

Todas se miraron entre sí. Lo que Amy decía era cierto.

- Además tal vez ella sepa quién nos atacó y con qué propósito quiere apoderarse del cristal de plata -

- bien Amy estoy contigo eso es mejor que nada - apoyo serena - ¿pero cómo vamos a encontrar a los caballeros o a la misma Athena.? -

- Eso es no es tan complicado pero hay que darle tiempo - dijo hotaru que había estado en silencio mucho tiempo - solo debemos esperar a que esos tipos lancen otro ataque. Así, es posible que los caballeros aparezcan y podremos hablar con ellos y pedir una entrevista con Athena, -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Serena pensaba seriamente la forma de encontrar a los caballeros para solicitar una audiencia con Athena y también que es lo que podría decirle a la diosa en caso de llegar a verla, pues como princesa de la luna era su deber ser una buena negociante para que no existan diferencias ni malos entendidos. Tendría que cuidar muy bien sus palabras. Pues una imprudencia suya podría significar la guerra contra los caballeros. Tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros la hacía sentir muy tensa y necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a sentir que todo saldrá bien, aunque no fuera verdad.

- Darién, me haces falta, ojala estuvieras aquí - pensó con melancolía y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas - espero que estés bien.


	7. capitulo 6 PRELUDIO DE UNA DURA PELEA

CAPITULO 6 preludios de una dura batalla

AEREOPUERTO... TOKYO

En el aeropuerto principal de Tokyo, Darién se encontraba esperando su equipaje. Había pasado 6 meses en el extranjero, estudiando para terminar su carrera como médico. Después de los acontecimientos con sailor galaxia se había atrasado bastante en sus asignaturas y tenía que compensar el tiempo perdido. De lo contrario su sueño de ser médico se esfumaría. Tan pronto como tomo sus maletas se dirigió hacia la salida y abordo un taxi. Estaba deseoso de ver a serena, ella quería darle la bienvenida esperándolo en el aeropuerto, pero él tuvo una idea mejor. Terminaría todos sus trabajos pendientes lo más rápido posible y llegaría una semana antes para sorprenderla.

Una vez que llego a su departamento dejo su pesada carga en su cuarto y se dirigió a tomar una ducha para después ir a dormir un poco, a pesar de que aún era temprano el viaje de vuelta fue agotador. Sin embargo al cabo de un rato el hambre lo venció, para colmo no había nada para comer en su casa, así que decidió salir. Pensó en ir al restaurante de Andrew pero Recordó que era el lugar que más frecuentaban serena y sus amigas. Por lo que si se aparecía por ahí, las chicas podrían verlo y se arruinaría la sorpresa.

- Sera mejor ir a un lugar distinto - pensó. Y se dirigió hacia un restaurante más alejado. El lugar era un poco diferente que el "CROWN" de Andrew. Si bien, no era un lugar lujoso y elegante. Pero si tenía un toque más sofisticado.

Vio a michiru y haruka sentadas en una mesa tomando café junto a setsuna y por un momento pensó que todo su plan se había ido al garete. Tomo asiento en la mesa más alejada y ordeno algo para comer. Setsuna fue la primera en verlo y lo saludó desde su mesa cortésmente levantando un poco su mano. Por lo que él respondió a su saludo del mismo modo. Haruka y michiru se dieron cuenta de esto y saludaron de la misma forma e hicieron una seña invitándolo a tomar asiento junto a ellas,

- ¡Rayos! - pensó - no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de mi llegada, pero... si les digo que quiero sorprender a serena tal vez guarden el secreto y mi plan no se habrá arruinado - Se acercó a la mesa de las chicas y saludo nuevamente.

- Hola chicas ¿cómo están? -

- Muy bien Darién, veo que regresaste. Siéntate por favor - invito Setsuna

- Gracias, pero no me quedare mucho tiempo. Iré a ver a serena, ella no sabe que regresé hoy de Estados Unidos y quiero darle una sorpresa - dijo el joven de cabello negro

- Ya veo, pero me temo que debo insistir, es importante - las palabras de setsuna convencieron a Darién que tomo asiento con un gesto de seriedad.

- ¿Que ocurre, pasa algo malo? -

- sí, y es bastante serio, surgieron nuevos enemigos muy poderosos. - contesto michiru

- Así es, creo que incluso pueden ser más poderosos que sailor galaxia - aseveró Haruka

- ¡¿Qué?! No es posible - Darién estaba sorprendido

- Tal y como lo oyes, según las chicas, esos guerreros no son como los rivales que hemos enfrentado antes. Además, dicen que ni siquiera se pudieron defender de sus ataques -

- ¿Pero no me digas que las vencieron a todas ellas? ¿Cómo están? ¿Y serena? ¿Está bien? - estaba angustiado por la seguridad de serena

- sí, no te preocupes, afortunadamente unos extraños sujetos intervinieron para ayudarlas y no pasó a mayores -

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero dime setsuna ¿quiénes eran eso extraños sujetos? -

- según serena se hacen llamar "Caballeros de Athena" -

- ¿Caballeros de Athena? - preguntó casi en susurro - ¿y quiénes son ellos?

- bueno, te diré lo que sabemos - Setsuna contó a Darién la historia de Artemis sobre Athena y los caballeros, el plan de la reina serenity sobre una posible alianza y el temor sobre las teorías de Amy de una guerra en contra de Athena.

- Ya veo, estamos en una complicada situación. En estos momentos tanto los caballeros como esos extraños sujetos, deben de haber puesto al tanto de los hechos a sus respectivos señores -

- Veo que lo entiendes, así que hemos pensado en solicitar una cita con la diosa Athena - dijo setsuna

- ¿Para qué? ¿Piensan llevar a cabo ese antiguo intento de alianza? -

- no exactamente pero tal vez, evitemos un conflicto innecesario con ellos y quizás sepan quien Ataco a las chicas.-

- Entiendo. Estamos entre la espada y la pared, debemos elegir entre arriesgarnos para ver a Athena, explicar lo que ha pasado y esperar que nos entienda o ser considerados enemigos y afrontar una guerra de tres bandos. Y como lo veo, la segunda opción tiene más probabilidad de ocurrir.-

- Cierto, pero si corremos con suerte, es posible que funcione - dijo michiru

- Pienso que sería de mucha ayuda que acompañes a serena cuando la oportunidad se presente, después de todo como la reencarnación de un príncipe de la tierra puedas poner la balanza a nuestro favor - sugirió Haruka

- Claro, cuenten conmigo, ¿pero díganme como conseguirán hablar con Athena? -

- Bien, solo se nos ocurre esperar un Ataque como el anterior y contar con que los caballeros aparezcan, así podremos pedirles una entrevista con su diosa -

- Bueno, es un buen comienzo. De cualquier forma iré a ver a serena y las chicas cuanto antes. Gracias por ponerme sobre aviso - dijo Darién

CALLES DEL DISTRITO JUUNBAN

Serena y sus amigas habían decidido dar un paseo en el parque para relajarse. la discusión que se llevó a cabo el día anterior en el templo hikawa las tenía a todas un poco tensas, salir había sido una buena idea para poner en orden sus ideas y así pensaría mejor las cosa. Después de un tiempo serena quiso ir a los videojuegos en el negocio de Andrew

- Rayos serena, no te cansas de esos estúpidos juegos - reprendió reí a su amiga que estaba sentada jugando un juego de autos

- Vamos reí, deja que se despeje un poco su cabeza, acaso no era ese el objetivo de salir de paseo - mina estaba sentada junto a serena jugando el mismo juego

- lo dices porque eres igual que ella cuando se trata de vídeo juegos -

- vamos chicas. Juguemos también y distraigamos nuestras mentes - sugirió lita

- ¿Que no piensan que deberíamos de aprovechar mejor el tiempo para investigar más sobre los nuevos enemigos? y también está el asunto de Athena - insistió reí

- pienso como lita - dijo Amy - además ni siquiera sabemos dónde empezar a buscar

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si lita solo quiere estar aquí porque quiere ver a Andrew -

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - dijo lita toda roja y al verla así las chicas comenzaron a reír

Sin embargo, a los alrededores cinco sujetos se encontraban reunidos en uno de los tejados más altos de la zona.

- señor Áyax, no cree que 4 de nosotros sea excesivo para acabar con ésas niñas. - dijo Atalanta un poco indignada

- Cierto, en la batalla anterior con solo nosotros dos fue suficiente para poner a esas chiquillas bajo control - añadió Kríos

- Si, pero también ustedes dos fracasaron. Ahora ellos los Ayudaran por si Aparecen los caballeros, no quiero más errores. ¡Si es necesario acabar con los caballeros o las sailors háganlo! ¡Lo que quiero es que consigan lo que les ordene!

- ¡Si señor! - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

- Muy bien, esa chica no debe de estar lejos. Búsquenla ¡Rápido! - y dicho esto los 4 sujetos desaparecieron.

- mjmjmj - se escuchó un leve risa - parece que no te lo están poniendo fácil Áyax -

- Castor... ¿qué haces Aquí? - preguntó el guerrero con serenidad

- Solo veo si es posible que puedas arrebatar el Cristal de plata de las manos de la princesa de la luna - dijo en tono burlón

- Yo soy capaz de conseguir el Cristal de plata sin la ayuda de nadie - dijo Áyax sin perder la compostura - pero no creo poder decir lo mismo de esos inútiles -

- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¿Entonces porque los enviaste a una tarea que sabes que no conseguirán? -

- Porque quiero saber que tan fuerte son esos Caballeros, quiero comprobar si son tan poderos como Aquel sujeto -

- ¡aaaaah ya veo! Sigues obsesionado con pelear de nuevo con él, eh, y no te culpo, según recuerdo su pelea quedo en punto muerto ¿no? -

- Si, pero eso paso porque no utilice todo mi poder, pero la próxima vez será diferente -

- Veo que quieres respaldar tu postura como el más fuerte de los 5 tenientes derrotando a ese tipo, después de todo él también es un caballero -

- Si, Me encantaría poder enfrentarme a él una vez más en combate, pero es astuto y no siempre se deja ver. Pero vendrá, de eso estoy seguro - Dijo con seriedad. De pronto ambos guerreros escucharon estruendos en las cercanías, quizás ya había comenzado la pelea.

ALREDEDORES DEL OFANATO

Al mismo tiempo Saori, Seiya y los demás Regresaban de su visita en el orfanato en una limusina conducida por tatsumi. Hyoga había insistido en ir, con el pretexto de jugar con los niños solo para ver a Eri. Aunque Seiya decía que no era momento para estarse divirtiendo por el peligro de que en cualquier momento pudieran salir esos extraños sujetos y por el mismo motivo el se mudó a la gran casa de los kido junto a los demás para estar al pendiente de Athena. Pero Saori apoyó la idea de Hyoga, de nada servía quedarse encerrados en la mansión si no los buscaban a ellos, o al menos no todavía.

Además no tenían ninguna pista con la cual indagar sobre esos tipos o las scouts. Y por si fuera poco no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con su hermana el día de su paseo anterior en el centro comercial.

- Dime Hyoga ¿cómo van las cosas con Eri? ¿Ya le dijiste que la amas? - pregunto Seiya en tono divertido

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - respondió a la sorpresiva pregunta de su Amigó

- Ah vamos no te enojes, es solo que creí que ya te le habías declarado -

- Pues yo podría preguntar lo mismo sobre miho y tu - devolvió Hyoga

- ¡Oye! Miho es solo mi amiga de la infancia - declaro Seiya

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó shun de forma un poco inocente - pero tú me dijiste que habías estado visitando el orfanato muy seguido, Así que pensamos que tú y miho ya eran algo más que amigos - Saori se sintió incomoda al oír esto y disimuló no poner interés en la plática de los chicos. Pero al contrario, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo respondería Seiya a esta declaración hecha por Shun.

- Solo era para pasar tiempo con mi hermana Seika - explicó el Pegaso

- Si, seguro - dijo Hyoga en tono sarcástico - esa debe de ser la excusa para ver a miho - Shun, Hyoga incluso Shiryu se reían por esto incomodando mas a la joven diosa

- Pelean como si fueran niños - dijo shiryu sonriendo divertido

- ¡Oigan! Shiryu tampoco nos ha contado sobre su relación con Shunrei - dijo de repente Seiya para desviar la atencion de el

- Ah no, a mí no metan en sus juegos. Mejor cuentanos si pudiste regalarle ese bonito sueter a miho. Despues de todo te tomaste tu tiempo escogiendolo - Saori lanzo una mirada fulminante al Pegaso, que por un momento se sintio aterrado y fue evidente para todos, que al darse cuenta que fue muy obvia volteo hacia la ventana para disimular. Seiya tuvo ganas de extrangular al dragon por haber dicho ese comentario.

- Fue solo porque necesitaba disculparme con ella - intento excusarse - ademas, la relacion que tenemos miho y yo es... - Saori miro de reojo al joven caballero ansiosa por saber lo que iba a decir pero Seiya no termino la oración, sorpresivamente sintieron unos malignos cosmos - ¿Sintieron eso?

- Si, son 4 cosmos poderosos que surgieron de la nada - dijo Shiryu

- Cierto y provienen de esa dirección, ¡Tatsumi! dirígete hacia el distrito juunban! ¡Pronto! -

- si señorita - obedeció el mayordomo

- ¿Realmente crees que sea una buena idea que vengas con nosotros? no quisiera que te arriesgues Saori - se preocupó Seiya

- No tienes de que temer Seiya estaré bien, además quiero saber qué es lo que pasa. y mientras más pronto lo descubramos mejor -

- Bien Saori, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado - La joven se sentia contenta de que su leal caballero aun se preocupara por ella de esa manera. Después, todos juntos se dirigieron hacia dónde provenían los problemas.


	8. capitulo 7 una pelea desigual

**Hola lectores. El día de hoy les traigo la primera parte de esta batalla, que según yo trate de hacer emocionante, realmente espero que les guste. Muy pronto subiré el capitulo 8 **

CAPITULO 7 UN COMBATE DESIGUAL

Serena y las chicas escucharon estruendos en las calles y multitudes enteras corrían por todos lados. De pronto una voz se oyó no muy lejos de ahí.

- Sailor Scouts entreguen el Cristal de plata o comenzaremos a destruir la ciudad -

Las chicas se encontraban aun dentro del negocio de videojuegos discutiendo la posibilidad de salir a enfrentarse nuevamente a esos sujetos

- Serena, obviamente esto es una trampa - dijo Amy

- Lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que ellos destruyan la ciudad -

- Bien, entonces vallamos y démosles su merecido a esos tipos - Animo lita

- Si, yo quiero la revancha, no dejare que crean que nos derrotaron con un solo golpe - se unió reí

- Estoy de acuerdo, debemos tener cuidado con ellos y pelearemos como nunca. ¡Sabrán que las sailors no son tan débiles como piensan! - dijo la líder de las scouts levantando el ánimo de todas

- Bien dicho mina, demostremos de que estamos hechas -

- ¡Poder cósmico lunar! -

- ¡Por el poder estelar del planeta mercurio! -

- ¡Por el poder estelar del planeta marte! -

- ¡Por el poder estelar de Júpiter! -

- ¡Por el poder estelar de venus! -

- ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! - Gritaron todas transformándose y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde provenían los atacantes.

- ¡¿Te atreves a atacar a personas inocentes para hacernos salir?! - empezó serena a decir uno de sus cursis discursos que solo hacen perder tiempo - nunca perdonaremos a los malvados que utilizan a otros para conseguir sus sucios propósitos, ¡Somos las sailor scouts y los castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! -

- Las esperábamos sailor scouts - los agresores se quitaron las túnicas que portaban y dejaron ver sus armaduras color rojo con decoraciones en dorado y plata (con un estilo un poco similar a la armadura de leo) y picos en los hombros - soy Amidas

- yo soy Berenice, - hablo una mujer alta con rostro fino y bello, pero con mirada intensa - y supongo que a ellos ya los conocen - dijo señalando a Kríos y Atalanta.

- Bien, ¿haremos esto de la forma fácil o de la forma dolorosa? - se burló Kríos

- ¿crees que esta vez te será tan fácil como la anterior? - reto lita

- Espero que no. De otra forma sería muy aburrido - intervino amidas en forma seria

- que bien porque les daremos su merecido - dijo reí iniciando el combate con amidas - ¡fuego de marte enciéndete!

- ¿Enserio? con ese fuego tan insignificante no me harás nada. - amidas detuvo el ataque de reí - ¡Atácame con tus mejores técnicas! -

- Si eso quieres, lo haré ¡Fuego sagrado de marte! - los anillos de fuego de sailor mars obligaron a Amidas a esquivarlos pues estos eran más letales

- Nada mal niña, ahora ve esto ¡Impacto destellante! - el guerreo de ares levantó la palma de su mano y arrojo una poderosa luz que reí logro esquivar por centímetros.

Al mismo tiempo mina peleaba contra Berenice lanzando poderosos ataques que ella esquivaba.

- ¡Rayo creciente de venus fulmina! -

- ese ataque no funcionará - dijo saltando para evitar el ataque de sailor venus. Pero mina aprovechó su saltó para lanzar un ataque más poderoso

- ¡Cascada de amor de venus! - Berenice tuvo que protegerse del ataque de mina -

- ¡huy! ese ataque fue muy bueno, pero dime que te parece este ataque ¡Plasma cosmico! - el ataque obligo a mina a lanzarse a un lado para esquivarlo

Lita se enfrentaba con Kríos y al igual que las otras no lo tenía nada fácil. Por lo que decidió combinar sus técnicas con sus habilidades de artes marciales

- peleas bien para ser una niña, pero no eres rival para mí, acabaré contigo como la vez anterior -

- ¡Cállate! la vez pasada me distraje pero ahora, acabaré contigo ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter! - el poder de lita impacto de lleno en el pecho de Kríos y lo arrojo lejos, pero el hábilmente aterrizó sobre su mano y se puso de pie ante el asombro de lita

- es mi turno ¡Golpe de devastación! - lita se protegió con sus brazos para aminorar el impacto de la técnica de Kríos

A un lado serena y Amy sostenían un combate con Atalanta

- ¡Burbujas de mercurio! estallen -

- ¡Tiara lunar! acción - las técnicas combinadas de Sailor moon y mercury fueron detenidas por su contrincante,

- A eso le llaman ataque, les mostrare un verdadero Ataque ¡Embestida de Aniquilación - ambas esquivaron la técnica de Atalanta y Amy aprovechó para contraatacar

- ¡Fulgor de agua de mercurio! - el ataque dio en el blanco y golpeo en la cara a Atalanta tirándola al piso. Pero ella se levantó con una sonrisa

- Nada mal, si pelean así, esto será más divertido -

Los combates lucían bastante parejos, pero la verdad es que las chicas tenían problemas para seguir el ritmo de sus oponentes y por si fuera poco el cansancio se estaba notando en ellas. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Saori y sus caballeros que habían llegado hace poco y estaban observando el combate desde una zona alta.

- Saori, realmente piensas que no debemos intervenir - pregunto Hyoga

- No, tal vez esta pelea no sea nuestra y si es así debemos mantenernos al margen -

- Pero a este paso ellas serán derrotadas por sus enemigos - insistió Shun

- Es cierto shun, pero debemos hablar con su reina y debemos saber a quién nos debemos dirigir para solucionar esto

- Pero... - Shun iba a replicar pero Seiya lo detuvo

- Shun, confía en Saori ella sabe lo que hace - Ellos siguieron observando la pelea. De pronto Saori cerro sus ojos tratando de percibir algo. luego los abrió diciendo:

- Creo que con ella es con quien debemos de dirigirnos - dijo señalando a Sailor moon que esquivaba un ataque y caí sentada cómicamente (por no decir que cayó de nalgas)

-¿Ella? pero luce bastante torpe - señalo Seiya - ¿no te habrás equivocado?

- no lo creo Seiya, ella emana una energía muy cálida en comparación a la de sus otras compañeras -

- bueno, creo que no deberíamos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias - señaló shiryu

- ¿Crees que sea hora de involucrarnos? - dijo Hyoga

- Aun no, demosles un poco más de tiempo. Veamos qué es lo que pueden hacer -

Serena y las demás estaban agotadas, la pelea se había prolongado demasiado y no existían indicios de que sus enemigos estuvieran lastimados o cansados, sino todo lo contrario parecía disfrutar el enfrentamiento.

- ¡Rayos! esos tipos son muy resistentes, nuestros ataques no están surtiendo efecto - dijo reí

- es cierto hemos lanzado nuestros mejores ataques y ellos siguen como si nada - apoyo lita

- aun así no debemos de darnos por vencidas, ¡usemos nuestras mejores técnicas! - ordeno mina

- ¡Beso de amor y belleza de venus! -

- ¡rapsodia acuática de mercurio! -

- ¡Saeta llameante de marte! -

- ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter! -

- ¡Por el halo de la princesa de la luna! - todas respiraban agitadas por el poder usado, pero los ataques lograron dar en el blanco y arrojaron a sus respectivos rivales al piso -

- Excelente jóvenes scouts, pero hará falta algo más qué eso para acabar con nosotros - aseguro amidas y todos se levantaron con grietas en sus armaduras.

- Ahora sientan nuestro poder ¡Golpe de devastación! -

- ¡Impacto destellante! -

- ¡Embestida de aniquilación! -

- ¡Plasma cosmico! -

- aaaaaaahhhhh - los ataques golpearon a sailor mercury, mars, Júpiter y venus que cayeron al piso pesadamente. Tendidas en el piso las chicas eran incapaces de ponerse en pie.

- ¡Maldita sea! ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme - dijo lita

- yo tampoco - se unió Amy

- ni yo - dijo mina con dificultad

- no podemos quedarnos aquí tiradas, debemos proteger a nuestra princesa - les dijo reí, pero sentían sus cuerpos como de plomo

- Muy bien sailor moon, tus amigas fueron derrotadas ahora es tu turno - dijo Berenice disponiéndose a atacar a Serena. de pronto una rosa araño la mano de Berenice - ¡¿Quién es?! -

- Nunca perdonare a las personas que lastiman a chicas indefensas - dijo un enmascarado con traje de etiqueta y sombrero de copa - No permitiré que lastimes a Sailor moon, ¡entendiste!

- pero si es tuxedo mask... Volviste... y viniste a rescatarnos - dijo serena emocionada y todas voltearon a verlo.

- mjmjmj, otro cursi, bien si lo que quieres es terminar como esas niñas, has venido al sitio correcto - interrumpió Berenice

- Eso está por verse - dijo Darién sacando una rosa preparándose para atacar,

- ¿Que harás con esa rosa galán? ¿Invitarme a salir? - se burló Berenice

- Bueno, Dime si te gustan ¡hyaaa! - Darién lanzo varias rosas que dañaron la mano y el rostro de Berenice

- ¡Infeliz! ahora veras ¡Plasma cósmico! - tuxedo mask saco su bastón y comenzó a girarlo entre sus dedos para protegerse del ataque de Berenice - Eres muy hábil. -

- Hazte a un lado Berenice yo pelearé con él, tu quítale el cristal de plata a sailor moon - dijo Amidas

- De acuerdo encárgate de ese sujeto -

- ¡No te lo permitiremos! - se escucharon otras voces - si pretendes hacerle daño a nuestra princesa antes tendrás que vencernos -

- quienes son ustedes - dijo Kríos volteando hacia dónde venían las otras voces

- mi planeta protector es Urano el planeta del viento soy la sailor del aire Sailor Uranus -

- el mío es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas soy la sailor del agua sailor Neptune -

- y el mío es Plutón el planeta del tiempo soy la sailor del cambio Sailor Plut -

- vaya, vaya más sailor scouts eh. Bueno esto se pone entretenido - dijo Atalanta - vengan a jugar -

- Espero que te guste jugar pesado ¡Tierra...tiembla! - Atalanta tuvo dificultad para detener el ataque de Haruka -

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! - Michiru lanzo su ataque hacia Berenice haciéndola retroceder -

- veo que ustedes son un poco más fuertes que sus amigas - dijo Berenice - veamos si pueden dar una mejor pelea -

No muy lejos Setsuna sostenía un encuentro con Kríos

- ¡Grito mortal! -

- ¡Golpe de devastación! - ambos poderes chocaron entre si

Mientras los combates seguían Athena miraba el duelo.

- Mira Saori, han llegado más Sailors Scouts y un sujeto con antifaz - indico Shun

- Si, parece que han llamado a esa chica su princesa. Entonces no me equivoque, es con ella con quien nos debemos dirigir para Aclarar esto -

- ¿entonces quieres decir que es hora de involucrarnos? -

- Si, llego la hora de averiguar que sucede, vamos -

De vuelta al combate... las outher senshis estaban dando una buena lucha pero el estilo de pelear de sus contrincantes era muy rudo y empezaban a perder terreno.

- muy bien sailor uranus, eres rápida - dijo Atalanta mientras lanzaba ataques que Haruka esquivaba

- mjh, yo soy la más veloz de todas las sailors -

- oh ya veo, entonces veamos si me puedes seguir el paso - Atalanta empezó a atacar con mayor velocidad, por lo que haruka tuvo problemas

A un lado Michiru seguía peleando con Berenice

- ¡Reflejo submarino! - grito michiru

- toma esto ¡Plasma cosmico! - el ataque de Berenice fue superior al de michiru y la hizo caer

Darién y setsuna no eran la excepción, también tenían problemas. Ambos estaban peleando espalda con espalda contra sus adversarios

- Es increíble, no pensé que estos tipos fueran tan fuertes - dijo Darién sacando una rosa

- Tampoco yo, Además parece ser que estos sujetos disfrutan las peleas -

- La situación se complica. A este paso seremos nosotros los que serán derrotados - dijo Darién preocupado

**Que les pareció?** ** algunas cosas que quizás deba explicar. Como dije antes, las sailor siempre parecen un poco débiles cuando un nuevo enemigo aparece. Con respecto a Saori y sus caballeros observando la pelea pues Athena es la diosa de la guerra, se supone que deba ser inteligente y usar una estrategia para proceder en algo de lo que no tiene idea. A haruka me pareció buena idea enfrentarla con Atalanta, porque esta heroína griega era una corredora muy veloz dentro de la mitología y nadie podía alcanzarla. Ahora la verdad nadie me ha comentado nada todavía y eso me desalienta a seguir escribiendo pues no s e si les gusta este fic. Pero también he visto que muchas personas lo han leído. Los invito a dar su opinión sobre esta historia que empezó dentro de mi cabeza y me digan que les parece.**

**También me gustaría mencionar que conforme voy avanzando en mis capítulos los estoy escribiendo mas largos, porque quiero que la historia sea mas profunda y no solo se trate de puros madrazos. Quiero que haya mas dialogo entre los personajes, que sean mas íntimos, en fin. Esperen hasta el fin de semana siguiente y le publicare otro. O talvez esperen menos y lo publique el jueves, quien sabe... depende como ande de tiempo. ADIÓS**


	9. capitulo 8 Una posible Alianza

**Hola, como están. Yo enfermo y sin nada que eso decidí ponerme a escribir para distraerme y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste**

Capítulo 8 UNA POSIBLE ALIANZA

La batalla que en un principio aparentaba ser pareja, ahora se torna desigual. Las técnicas y poderes de las sailors y Tuxedo mask parecen ser casi tan fuertes como la de los soldados de Ares. Pero el desgaste de una batalla que se ha prolongado demasiado, Ha puesto a la Heroica guardia lunar contra las cuerdas.

- Es imposible pensar que estos sujetos puedan resistir tanto tiempo combatiendo, hemos usado nuestras mejores técnicas y esos sujetos las soportan como si nada - dijo setsuna

- Y lo peor es que, a pesar de los daños que han recibido no parece como si fueran a rendirse - dijo Darién

A unos pasos sailor Uranus y sailor Neptune se ponían en guardia para seguir peleando

- ¡rayos! cuando las chicas dijeron que estos sujetos eran fuertes lo decían enserio - Haruka estaba mostrando signos de cansancio

- Que ¿son muy rudas para ti? - dijo michiru que se encontraba en el mismo estado

- Son muy rudas para ambas, mejor dicho son muy rudos para todas nosotras -

- mjmjmjmjmj díganme sailors scouts, nos entregarán el cristal de plata o tendremos que quitárselos a mala. Es su última oportunidad - amenazo Amidas

- Nunca dejaremos que te lo lleves - dijo Darién y se lanzó al ataque sobre Amidas

- Tonto, estas demasiado cansado para poder pelear contra mí - Amidas esquivaba los ataque de Tuxedo mask - ¡Ahora ten esto! ¡Impacto destellante!

- aaaaahhhh - el ataque arrojo a Darién lejos hasta impactarse con un muro, cayéndose su antifaz y su sombrero

- ¡Tuxedo mask! - grito Serena corriendo hasta donde estaba su príncipe - te encuentras bien

- Si sailor moon, estoy bien. - Darién hablo con dificultad y se incorporó nuevamente - Pero será mejor que huyas y protejas el cristal de plata, nosotros los detendremos Aquí -

- ¡No! no puedo dejarlos aquí a que sean asesinados por ellos también pelearé -

- ¡Basta de charlas! nos apoderaremos del cristal, a como dé lugar. No importa a quien debamos eliminar -

- ¡porque quieren el cristal de plata! - dijo serena aun al lado de Tuxedo mask

- para entregarlo a nuestro señor, Las razones que él tenga, no se nos tienen permitido decirlas. Pero basta decir que así como ustedes luchan ferozmente por su princesa, nosotros de igual forma peleamos por nuestro señor -

- entonces seguir hablando es una pérdida de tiempo - concluyó Darién

- Así es. Ahora morirán ¡Impacto destellante! - grito Amidas

- ¡Sailor moon! - gritaron todas

- ¡Campo de energía! - un escudo de fuerza aparecio de la nada protegiendo a serena y Darién

- ¡¿Quién es?! - pregunto el guerrero

- Mi planeta protector es Saturno el planeta del Silencio, Soy la sailor de la muerte y la destrucción, ¡Soy sailor Saturno! -

- Sailor Saturn, viniste - dijo serena esperanzada

- lamento llegar tarde chicas, pero ya estoy aquí -

- ¡¿Pero cuantas sailors scouts existen?! - dijo Atalanta que volteo al ver a Hotaru

- ahora llega una niña a pelear, jajaja deben estar desesperadas - se burlo Kríos

- Así que faltaba una sailor scout eh... bueno no importa cuántas sean, el resultado será el mismo mocosa ¡prepárate! - reto Amidas

- ¡No creas que soy tan débil por ser una niña!, al contrario ¡Soy la sailor más poderosa! -

- ¡Entonces demuéstramelo! ¡Impacto destellante! -

- ¡Tumba del silencio! Destruye - la técnica de Hotaru supero por mucho a la de Amidas y lo mando muy lejos destruyendo gran parte de su armadura

- mjmjmj...jajajajaja - reía Amidas mientras se levantaba y trozos de su armadura caían al piso.

- No es posible que pueda ponerse en pie después de recibir mi mejor técnica - Hotaru tenia una exprecion entre sorpresa y temor.

- Sailor Saturn eh, te felicito. Eres la primera mujer que logra hacerme un daño como este. Pero debo decir que resulta una verdadera sorpresa que exista una niña con ese poder entre las Sailor Scouts. sin duda eres más poderosa que las demás. esto sera interesante. ¡También te derrotare! -

- pues no te lo pondré tan fácil -

- ya lo veremos ¡Impacto destellante! - El ataque del guerrero fue brutal, pero Hotaru logró resistirlo protegiéndose con su lanza.

- Ya veo, no piensan rendirse ¿no es así? -

- Nosotras las sailor scouts protegeremos a nuestra Princesa sin importar lo que nos suceda. Jamas nos daremos por vencidas con tal de cumplir con nuestro deber, me oyes ¡Jamas! - Las palabras de sailor Saturn sirvieron de inspiración para las demás. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se acercaron a Hotaru y se interpusieron entre los soldados de Ares y Serena. Defendiéndola. Incluso las demás chicas: Reí, Mina, Amy, y Lita se pusieron de pié adoloridas y tomaron su posición junto a las otras sailors y Darien.

- Si eso es lo que quieren, que así sea -

- acabemos con ellas de una buena vez - dijo atalanta con agresividad

- si ya me cansé de jugar con ellas - se unió Kríos

- Es cierto el juego ya se prolongó bastante - Berenice se paro junto a sus demás compañeros - hagamoslo de una vez -

Los cuatro enemigos se disponían a atacar cuándo dé pronto un poderosa y cálida energía surgió de la nada y una voz femenina dulce pero con tono autoritario interrumpió la pelea.

- ¡ALTO! - Se escuchó decir a esa voz y todos voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía

- ¿Alguien más ha llegado a interrumpir? - pregunto con cierto fastidio Berenice

- vaya, me empezaba a preguntar cuando aparecerían - dijo Amidas

Una hermosa joven de cabello lila de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellas aparecía acompañada de cuatro jóvenes portando armaduras. La presencia de la chica era agradable pero mantenía una postura firme.

- No permitiré que se siga librando este combate que puede poner en riesgo a personas inocentes - proclamo la joven - Exijo una explicación -

- veo que por fin decidiste intervenir después de todo, no es Así... Athena - dijo Amidas para sorpresa de las Sailors.

- ¿Como? ¿así que ella es Athena? - preguntó Haruka

- y supongo que ellos deben de ser sus caballeros ¿no es así? - Michiru también estaba sorprendida.

- nunca pensé que una diosa como usted se apareciera por aquí, Señorita Athena - dijo Amidas

- Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es quienes son ustedes, y porque están aquí Atacando a seres inocentes. Eso no lo puedo tolerar -

- A quien nosotros servimos no es de su incumbencia, sugiero que se meta en sus propios Asuntos - intervino Kríos

- ¡Cuida tus palabras! no te permitiré que le hables así a Saori - le espeto Seiya que se ponía en guardia para luchar

- Aguarda Seiya, - calmó Athena a su caballero - No se quienes son ustedes, ni a quien sirvan, pero no dejare que lastimen a esas chicas, no hasta que haya hablado con su líder y me explique que sucede - Saori volteo a ver a Sailor Moon

- Bueno yo... - empezó a hablar Serena pero fue interrumpida por Berenice

- Hablarás con esa niña después de que haya terminado con ella y robado el cristal de plata - Berenice se disponía a Atacarla

- No te permitiré que le hagas daño - en cierta forma Saori sentia que había acertado, esos sujetos iban tras el cristal de plata - Seiya, chicos defiendan a esas jovencitas -

- como ordenes Saori - los cuatro caballeros se interpusieron entre los soldados de Ares y las Sailors, mientras Saori se acercaba a Serena y sus Scouts.

- Bien, veremos que tal combaten los caballeros en comparación con las Sailors - los guerreros inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia para luchar.

Shun estaba parado delante de Mina y esta lo observo un tanto curiosa, su rostro se le hacia conocido,

- Muy bien, chico veamos si puedes hacer algo mejor que esas niñas - le dijo Berenice

- Sera mejor que te rindas, no me gusta lastimar a nadie -

- ¿no quiere lastimar a nadie? - pensó mina - este chico debe ser muy fuerte y noble o muy cobarde, espero que sea lo primero -

- No quieres lastimarme, mjmjmj, debe ser porque no quieres pelear con una chica ¿verdad?, pero yo no tendré consideración contigo, Ahora veras ¡Plasma cosmico! -

- ¡potegeme cadena! ¡Defensa Giratoria! - el ataque de Berenice fue bloqueado por completo.

- ¡¿pero como es posible?! mi ataque fue totalmente bloqueado ¿porque? -

- Esta es la cadena de andromeda, la cadena circular sirve para la defensa y la cadena triangular sirve para el ataque, es obvio que nos podrás vencerme, mejor rindete no quiero hacerte daño -

- ¡no digas tonterías tu no me derrotaras caballero de bronce!, toma esto ¡plasma de quimera! -

- Lo siento pero tu lo quisiste ¡Cadena de Andromeda! - el ataque de shun surtió efecto y arrojo a Berenice lejos quien después del daño no pudo levantarse.

- no es posible que un simple caballero de bronce me haya lastimado de esta manera - dijo Berenice mientras escupía sangre.

- Le hizo ese daño con un solo Ataque - Mina estaba impresionada por el poder de Shun. mientras tanto shiryu defendía a sailor Júpiter y sailor Uranus, de los ataques de Amidas

- toma esto dragón ¡impacto destellante! - pero la técnica del guerrero fue detenida por el escudo del dragón - ¡¿como es posible que lo hayas detenido?! -

- El escudo del dragón es el mas resistente entre todas las armaduras, y no solo eso. tambien poseo el Ataque mas poderoso ¡Ahora toma esto! ¡Dragon Naciente! - el dragón de Shiryu termino de destruir el resto de la Armadura de Amidas y este cayo mal herido.

- Ya veo, eres muy fuerte dragón. No imagine que tuvieras ese poder - lita y haruka veían sorprendidas a Shiryu, como era posible que lo haya derrotado de un solo golpe mientras que ellas no pudieron vencerlos con tantos intentos.

Amy y Michiru también veían impresionadas al caballero cisne que mantenía una postura tranquila, ya que los ataques que Atalanta lanzaba no llegaban a tocar a Hyoga

- ¿Como es posible, que mis ataques no surtan efecto en ti? -

- Es simple, - explicó el caballero - el aire frío que rodea mi cuerpo congela los átomos de tu insignificante técnica, con esos trucos tan simples no podras vencerme -

- ¡Tu solo eres un caballero de bronce! es ridículo que un caballero de tan bajo rango se sienta capaz de vencer a la gran Atalanta, ¡Recibe esto! ¡Embestida de Aniquilación! -

- Entiende una cosa, el rango de la armadura, no hace la diferencia en una pelea, ahora observa mi verdadero poder - decía el cisne mientras realiza los movimientos previos a su técnica - ¡Polvo de Diamante! -

- aaaaahhhh - El grito de Atalanta se ahogo al caer al suelo totalmente congelada para no volver a levantarse jamás.

Seiya esquivaba los ataques de Kríos con facilidad ante el disgusto del mismo.

- ¡muchacho insolente! ¿acaso te burlas de mi? ¡Golpe de Devastación! - el pegaso detuvo la técnica con sus manos, en cierta forma los caballeros ya habían observado la pelea y ya conocían las técnicas de sus recientes oponentes, por lo que se les hizo fácil derrotarlos.

- Tus técnicas no funcionaran conmigo. - Serena que no se encontraba muy lejos de Seiya se fijo que este trazaba una figura con sus manos - ¡Meteoros de pegaso! - la lluvia de incontables destellos de luz acabaron completamente con el guerrero dejando solo un cuerpo inerte.

- ¡maldición! - grito Amidas - no pensé que estos insignificantes caballeros de bronce tuvieran semejante poder, - se incorporó difícilmente para ponerse en guardia pero su cuerpo le dolía, supuso que así debían sentirse las sailor scouts al pelear con ellos.

- La misión ha fracasado Amidas, debimos acabar con ellas cuando tuvimos la oportunidad - recrimino Berenice

- Sera mejor que se rindan y nos digan a quien sirven y los propósitos de su señor para el cristal de plata - dijo Athena deteniendo a sus caballeros momentáneamente.

- No se nos tiene permitido decirlo, pero no importa porque aunque no fuera así nosotros no hablaremos, ¡Preparense! - declaró Amidas preparándose para atacar.

- ¡FUE SUFICIENTE! - Un guerrero alto de aspecto brutal apareció de la nada. Portaba una capa de lo que parecia ser la piel de un leon o un oso que cubria parte de su cabeza, el peto de su armadura era dorado, las extremidades color café y con una lanza en su mano derecha hacia gala de presencia. mantenía una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo intimidante. - ¡Amidas, Berenice! retirense de inmediato, ustedes no son rivales para estos sujetos -

- pero señor - replico Berenice

- Les he ordenado que se retiren, acaso piensan desobedecer mis ordenes -

- no señor, se hará lo que ordene - Amidas se acerco a Berenice y la ayudó a incorporarse para después marcharse de la batalla.

- Supongo que usted debe de ser Athena ¿no es así? - se dirigio el hombre de aspecto rudo a la joven diosa

- Si, y tu debes de ser el hombre al sirven ¿o me equivocó? - Saori encaro al nuevo sujeto que habia aparecido.

- No exactamente, es cierto que estos sujetos están bajo mi mando pero no es a mi a quién sirven. -

- Entonces, ¿quien es tu señor? exijo que lo digas - le ordenó Saori

- yo no obedezco ordenes de usted señorita, aunque usted sea una diosa no estoy dispuesto a darle explicaciones. Pero en vista de que es absurdo seguir callando, puesto que el objetivo era que usted no se enterara le diré quienes somos y cual es el nombre de mi señor.

**Que les pareció. Les gustó. Espero que si. No se si lo dije antes (debería revisar si es así pero ya tengo sueño y me da flojera) pero mas adelante haré los capítulos mas largos, solo un poco, ya que me he dado cuenta que algunos capítulos son bastante cortos que otros. Cuando acabe este fic tal vez lo reedite y corrija todos los errores que hay. Bueno me despido porque ya tengo sueño, no olviden que comentar es gratis, pero se agradece.**


	10. Capitulo 9 UNA GUERRA DECLARADA

**Saludos lectores. primero que nada gracias por los pocos comentarios que he recibido, significan mucho para mi, de verdad. Bueno dejando a un lado la cursileria, decidí publicar un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y como agradecimiento no tardare en publicar el siguiente, es mas ya casi esta listo. pero primero disfruten este.**

CAPITULO 9 UNA GUERRA DECLARADA

- Bien. Entonces no nos tengas en suspenso y dinos quienes son ustedes y a quien sirves – exigió el caballero pegaso quien no se alejaba de Saori.

- De acuerdo, mi nombre es Ayax. Nosotros somos espartanos y el dios al que estoy sirviendo en este momento es su hermano señorita Athena. El Dios de la Guerra y la Masacre... Ares.

- ¡No es posible! - se sorprendió Saori - se supone que Ares esta sellado bajo el poder de Hades desde la batalla que tuvimos en la antigüedad.

- Cierto, pero usted mejor que nadie debe saber que el señor Hades ha caído, pues fue usted misma quien Acabo con el -

- Si el conflicto es con Athena, entonces dime: ¿porque están Atacando a las Sailor Scouts? -

- Es sencillo, mi señor quiere el cristal de plata de la princesa de la luna -

- Para que propósito - preguntó serena - nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en su pelea en contra de Athena -

- mjmjmj, bueno supongo que al menos merecen una explicación después de lo que han pasado -

- ¡por supuesto que si! - le exigió Reí

- Bueno verán. El cristal de plata tiene el poder de liberar las almas selladas del ejército de nuestro Señor -

- ¿Su ejército? - preguntó mina

- Claro, el señor Ares quiere despertar a los temibles berserkers. Con un ejército tan poderoso, nadie en la tierra podrá detener nuestro avance y esta caerá en la completa destrucción -

- ¡¿Por que quieren hacer eso?! Que ganan con esta guerra - todas las Sailors estaban consternadas con la declaración de Ayax

- No necesitamos un motivo. Somos guerreros que solo viven para el combate, solo queremos un pretexto para poder pelear y hacer lo que mejor sabemos... matar. Es por eso que estamos del lado del señor Ares. Para que nos brinde una oportunidad para poner a prueba nuestro temple. -

- ¡Eso es algo monstruoso! - grito serena indignada - ¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya, jamas entregaré el cristal de plata! -

- ¡jajajajaja! - Ayax soltó una sonora carcajada - Como si ustedes niñas pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Ni siquiera pudieron contra esos cuatro que son guerreros de bajo nivel. Que oportunidad tendrían contra alguien como yo o contra los generales del señor Ares - las Scouts se mostraron ofendidas. Pero era verdad, si no lograron vencer a esos sujetos. ¿Que posibilidad tenían contra aquel hombre? incluso los guerreros que se acababan de marchar se mostraron intimidados por este. Y lo que era peor, ¿que esperanzas tenían de vencer al dios Ares?

- Tal vez ellas no puedan hacerles frente, pero nosotros si - hablo el pegaso llamando la Atención de las Scouts - no dejaremos que Ares alcance su ambición -

- Cierto, te derrotaremos y después acabaremos con tu malvado dios. -

- No creo que ustedes puedan vencerme tan fácilmente - les dijo Ayax sin siquiera intimidarse al ver que tenía a cuatro caballeros, una diosa y nueve Sailors Scouts frente a el

- Eso ya lo veremos - lo reto Seiya - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! - el guerrero de Ares solo giro su lanza entre sus manos para protegerse del ataque del caballero - ¡¿Que?! No es posible que haya detenido mi técnica con un movimiento tan simple. -

- mjh, no juegues conmigo pegaso, se muy bien que ese no es todo tu poder, estoy al tanto de lo que eres capaz de hacer. Porque Aunque no lo creas, las historias de sus hazañas han llegado hasta los oídos de muchos dioses y sobre todo de muchos guerreros distinguidos.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -

- Quiero decir que es bien sabido las incontables victorias que han tenido, caballeros de bronce, por lo que ustedes se han convertido en... como decirlo... "Leyendas". Por ejemplo tu, - señalo a Shun que se encontraba parado junto a Mina y Hotaru.

- el Caballero de Andromeda. Se te conoce como el Asesino con ataque y defensa en uno - Mina volteó a ver a Shun. Y se pregunto si el joven con mirada gentil que había dicho que no deseaba lastimar a nadie, en verdad se hubiera ganado tan terrible Apodo.

- o tu Cisne mejor conocido como el Caballero de los Hielos o También el nuevo Mago del Agua y el Hielo - Amy y Michiru observaron a Hyoga y se preguntaron si este podría darles algún consejo sobre sus técnicas de agua.

- igual tu Dragón. El hombre con el escudo más resistente que puede soportar cualquier golpe y que posee el ataque más poderoso. Te llaman el triturador de Dorados. - A Lita le llamó la Atención Shiryu, se pregunto si realmente era tan fuerte como decia Ayax y si era asi, deseaba que este pudiera enseñarle algún movimiento. Mientras Haruka lo miraba preguntándose a que se refería el espartano con este sobrenombre.

- O incluso aquel hombre que aunque no este presente, no necesita un nuevo apodo, porque hace honor al que ya tiene. Me refiero al Guerrero inmortal que siempre regresa del infierno, el Caballero Fénix - Estas palabras despertaron demasiado el interés de Reí, sobre todo el nombre de la mítica Ave inmortal que siempre le había gustado, Ya que por ser un pájaro que posee el elemento del fuego se sentía atraída por este, Además había leído la leyenda de ésta maravillosa ave y la conocía muy bien, pues era una de sus historias favoritas que le contaba su madre cuando era una niña.

- Pero sobre todo estas tu Pegaso. - continuo Ayax - Eres el hombre que logro clavar una flecha en el pecho del dios a Abel y otra en la frente de Poseidon, también lograste acabar con la vida del Dios Thanatos, además de haberle asestado un golpe de muerte al señor Hades. A ti Pegaso, te llaman el Asesino de Dioses. - las sailors estaban sorprendidas de las palabras de Ayax. Era increíble de pensar que el joven que estaba parado delante de ellas se atreviera a enfrentarse con tantos Dioses y lograra derrotarlos.

- Igualmente, estoy al tanto de sus combates Sailor Scouts. Se me ha informado que ustedes fueron las que vencieron a esa tal Reina Beryl, a la Reina Neherenia y al Rey Diamante, entre otros tantos enemigos. De igual forma estoy enterado que esa niña que esta ahí - señalo a Hotaru - es capaz de destruir todo un planeta si es que se le antoja. También se que sostuvieron un combate con la que se dice la Sailor mas poderosa del universo, la que llaman Sailor Galaxia. Debo decir que esta última despierta un cierto interés en mí, me preguntó que tan fuerte será. Me gustaría poder enfrentarme a ella. - Ayax dijo esto último mas para si mismo.

- Perfecto. Si sabes lo que somos capaces de hacer, sabrás que no permitiremos que toques a estas chicas, ni que les arrebates el cristal de plata. - Seiya encendió su cosmos

- mjh, interesante Afirmación, Pegaso. Veamos si realmente eres tan bueno como se dice -

- No es momento para estar jugando Ayax - un segundo hombre de aspecto fornido apareció. Vestía una armadura color plata con bordes azules.

- Cástor... Que se supone que haces. Creí haber dicho que yo podría encargarme de esto sin Ayuda. -

- Lo se, y no dudo de tu capacidad. Pero se nos requiere para un asunto importante y es necesario que estés presente. - Todos miraban al nuevo guerrero que llegó de la nada.

- De acuerdo, iré enseguida. Escuchen Caballeros y Sailors. Tendremos oportunidad de enfrentarnos nuevamente, después de todo, es obvio qué está declarada una nueva guerra santa. Nos volveremos a ver. -

- Hasta pronto, Sailors y Caballeros. Yo también ansió ese momento, quiero comprobar que tan fuertes pueden llegar a ser - Ayax y Cástor desaparecieron dejando a todos preocupados, principalmente a las Sailor Scouts

- Así que es Ares quien está detrás de todo esto - susurró Saori

- Si, ahora sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos y porque Ataco a las Scouts - Seiya se acerco a Saori - fue tal y como sospechabas. -

- Entonces, ¿un dios quiere iniciar una guerra en contra suya?... ¿Athena? - pregunto Serena a la diosa - ¿pero porque nos involucra a nosotras? esto no me parece justo. Según tengo entendido, el reino lunar nunca tuvo un problema con algún dios. -

- Te entiendo princesa, pero Ares no necesita ningún motivo para atacar algún reino. A el solo le gusta el conflicto que acarrea la batalla. Vive únicamente para pelear y destruir. A decir verdad nosotros tampoco teniamos nada en su contra, pero aun asi lo detendremos. Pero ya hablaremos de esto mas adelante, primero debemos ayudar a tus amigas para que se recuperen de esas heridas. Después podremos aclarar todas las dudas que ustedes tengan y espero que también puedan aclarar las que nosotros tenemos.

- Claro que si, señorita Athena - Serena no sabía como referirse a ella, así que fue la forma mas educada que se le ocurrió.

- Iré a llamar a tatsumi, ¿Seiya podrías encargarte de ayudarlas?

- Por supuesto Saori -

Seiya pidió a los demás caballeros que Ayudaran a las Sailors y las llevaran hacia la limusina, para que de esa forma fueran llevadas al hospital de la fundación Kido. Seiya y los demás se acercaron a serena y sus amigas con intención de ayudar a Reí, Lita, Amy y Mina quienes sufrieron los mayores golpes durante la batalla, pues fueron ellas las que pelearon primero contra los Espartanos

Mina apoyó su brazo sobre el cuello de Shun, quien se ofreció para ayudarla a caminar, a lo que ella no dudo ni un solo segundo en aceptar su ofrecimiento. Durante el trayecto hacia el lujoso automóvil, la chica mas que apoyarse en el cuerpo del joven, prácticamente iba abrazada de el, feliz de la vida. Solo hasta que se fijo detenidamente en el rostro del caballero cuando este volteo a verla, es como lo reconoció. ¡Era el mismo muchacho de cabello verde que la escucho gritar sobre el en el centro comercial! Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- ¿huh? ¿Dime, paso algo? - el joven se dio cuenta del rostro avergonzado de la chica.

- ¡¿Eh?! N-no, no pasa n-nada no te preocupes - ella prefirió no mirarlo a la cara y se alegro de saber que no la reconocería mientras estuviera transformada.

- sabes, tu rostro se me hace conocido. Dime ¿no nos hemos visto antes? -

- ¡¿Que?! Ah n-no, no lo creo. Además es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿no es asi? jajajaja - respondió nerviosa.

- si, creo que tienes razón jajajaja - Shun se unió al su humor nervioso y soltó una leve risa que hizo a mina suspirar por dentro.

Hyoga tendió su mano a Amy para levantarse y al igual que Mina, puso su brazo sobre el cuello del joven. El cisne caminaba lentamente debido al adolorido cuerpo de la chica, su mirada estaba fija hacia donde se encontraba la limusina, De pronto escucho a la peliazul titiritar y volteó a verla.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- n-no, es solo que... tengo mucho frió -

- oh, lo siento. - Hyoga disminuyo su cosmos - disculpame es solo que cuando estoy alerta en batallas como está, tiendo a encender mi cosmos y este emana un aura helada.

- ¿Tu cosmos? -

- Si, la fuente de donde proviene mi fuerza y mi poder... ¿no me digas que no sabes lo que significa el cosmos? - la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Se que tiene algo que ver con el universo y lo que esta relacionado con el espacio y los planetas, pero no creo entender a lo que tu te refieres. Y mira que yo se muchas cosas, me la paso estudiando todo el tiempo -

- bueno te explicaré brevemente - Hyoga le explico lo que era el cosmos del mismo modo que su maestro se lo enseño y la forma en que funciona el poder de los caballeros. La chica se quedo asombrada al saber que el ataque de los caballeros se centraba en destruir Átomos.

El tobillo de lita estaba lastimado, difícilmente podía mantenerse en pié y mucho menos caminar, a cada paso que daba soltaba un leve quejido que el caballero dragón podía escuchar.

- veo que tienes lastimado tu tobillo derecho -

- Si, ese miserable me lanzo un Ataque muy fuerte y caí mal - la chica señalo con la mirada dónde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Kríos.

- Bueno, de todas formas no creo que te sea posible caminar de esa forma. Así que, esto sera lo mejor. Con tu permiso -

- ¡Espera que haces! - la chica se asustó y se sonrojo cuando Shiryu la levantó y la llevo en sus brazos

- Disculpa pero si no hago esto tu tobillo podría empeorar, además de esta forma no tardaremos tanto y tú no tendrás que esforzarte con el dolor que sientes -

- Pero yo soy muy pesada, ningún hombre me ha cargado así antes -

- No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, soy bastante fuerte -

- De hecho si luces bastante fuerte - el Dragón solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante este comentario y la chica se ruborizó cuando este bajo su mirada hacia ella.

- Gracias - susurro Lita escondiendo su cara en el peto metálico de la armadura del caballero.

Seiya se acerco a reí y le ofreció su ayuda, pero la chica no parecía interesada en la ayuda del joven pegaso.

- Anda vamos, sube a mi espalda -

- Ya te dije que no es necesario -

- veo que no te agrado, pero tranquila, no pienso hacerte nada. - Reí aceptó de mala gana y subió a la espalda de Seiya.

- Eres muy orgullosa ¿verdad? -

- No es que sea orgullosa, es solo que me gusta ser independiente - le contestó con un tono firme

- Ya veo, parece que no estás acostumbrada a aceptar la ayuda de los demas -

- Sí, especialmente de los hombres - Decía Serena quien se acercaba ayudando a caminar a Darien

- Así que ya lo sabes, si pretendes algo conmigo, solo por el hecho de ayudarme, de una vez te advierto que no funcionara -

- No, no lo hago por eso - le contestó sonriendo - además, ya tengo a alguien que me robo el corazón - Seiya miro a Saori que estaba parada junto a la limusina.

- ah, bueno, menos mal -

- Sabes, tu actitud de chica dura e independiente me recuerda mucho a mi amigo -

- ¿otro caballero? -

- Sí, el Caballero dé Fénix -

- Fénix eh, y dime como es el -

- Si cuéntanos, ¿en verdad existe una persona tan enojona y gritona como reí? -

- ¡Serena! -

- Que, soló quería saber si hay alguien mas con tu temperamento - Seiya solo reía al ver como estas dos peleaban e intercambiaban insultos

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar o no? -

- Veo que te interesa saber como es mi Amigó, ¿que es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si es guapo? -

- Para nada - contestó con indiferencia - he leído la leyenda de la legendaria ave fénix y siempre me ha atraído mucho, así que quiero saber, como es que tu Amigó gano el nombre de tan magnifica ave -

- Veras, tuvo que pasar por el entrenamiento más difícil de todos los que existen para los caballeros -

- ¿Y en verdad hace honor al nombre del Fénix? -

- Por supuesto, el es verdaderamente un Fénix. Es por eso que la armadura lo reconoció como su legitimo portador. ¿Escucharon lo que dijo de el ese tal Ayax? -

- ¿Sobre el caballero inmortal que siempre regresa del infierno? - pregunto Serena

- Sí, todo eso... es verdad -

- ¿En verdad, es inmortal y viene del infierno? -

- No seas tonta Serena eso es solo un decir -

- oh no, eso es cierto. El en verdad viene del infierno o lo mas parecido que puede haber en la tierra -

- ¿Como? - preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, incluso Darien quien venia sumergido en sus propios pensamientos puso atención al pegaso.

- Tal como lo oyen, el entreno en un lugar infernal llamado la isla de la reina muerte y ahi fue donde gano la armadura del Fénix -

- yo no conozco la historia de esa ave inmortal -

- verás Serena, la leyenda del Ave Fénix dice que es un ave de fuego que cada vez que muere prenderá llamas a su cuerpo y renacerá de sus cenizas. Es por eso que es un Ave Inmortal. - Darien conto a Serena

- _yo me se la historia mejor_ - pensó reí

- bueno, ya tendremos oportunidad de platicar mas sobre nosotros - Les dijo Seiya llegando a la limusina

Haruka, michiru y Setsuna venían caminando lastimosamente y Hotaru ya se encontraba junto a Saori.

- ¿Fundación Kido? - pregunto Darien mirando el logotipo en la puerta de la limusina.

- ¿Eh? ah si, es la fundación de mi abuelo -

- ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Te refieres al difunto Mitsumasa Kido? -

- Así es -

- No puedo creerlo. Entonces tu debes de ser Saori Kido - Saori solo sonrió Asintiendo con la cabeza

- ¿Que pasa Darien? - Serena estaba confundida por las preguntas de su novio - ¿Tu la conoces? -

- No exactamente, pero se quien es. Ella es la heredera del gran empresario Mitsumasa Kido, uno de los hombres mas ricos y poderosos que hayan existido en el mundo - todas las Sailors se quedaron mirando boquiabiertas a la chica de cabello lila.

- bueno y tendremos tiempo para platicar sobre todo eso. Ahora por favor, suban. Tenemos que atender sus heridas pronto - Saori los invito a entrar y tomar asiento. Y así el lujoso automóvil se dirigió hacia el hospital de la fundación para que las chicas recibieran el mejor trato.

**Que tal. se esta dando inicio una nueva unión de fuerzas. también quise agregarle un toque de humor y el fénix tardara un poco mas en hacer gala de presencia pero sera a lo grande como se lo merece claro que tampoco exagerare tanto. bueno, nos vemos hasta el jueves que publicare el siguiente a las 8.00 pm. como agradecimiento. ADIÓS. **


	11. capitulo 10 IDENTIDADES

**Saludos amigos lectores. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estamos nuevamente como dije en la anterior publicación. El día de hoy traigo el siguiente capitulo. Es un poco mas relax que los anteriores pero igual espero lo disfruten.**

CAPÍTULO 10 IDENTIDADES

**CALLES DE TOKYO... DISTRITO JUUNBAN**

Dentro del fino automóvil de la familia Kido, Se encontraban las scouts, Athena y los caballeros de bronce que ya no portaban sus armaduras. Saori agradeció que la limusina fuera bastante grande como para permitir que viajaran tantas personas dentro de ella.

A pesar de tan solo estar un par de minutos, El silencio que reinaba en el interior de aquel vehículo era incomodo, nadie sabía que decir. Todos tenían dudas, pero ninguna de las partes se atrevía a iniciar alguna pregunta por el temor a que el otro grupo lo tomará a mal. Debido a esto Saori decidió romper el hielo y darles algo de confianza.

- Disculpen nuestros modales, no nos hemos presentado todavía, como ya se habrán dado cuenta yo soy Athena. Pero pueden llamarme Saori y ellos son mis caballeros -

- yo soy Seiya, el Caballero dé Pegaso -

- Mi nombre es Shun y soy el caballero de Andrómeda -

- soy el Dragón Shiryu -

- y yo el Cisne Hyoga -

- Es un placer, entonces déjennos presentarnos, soy Sailor Moon y ellas son mis Sailor Scouts - comenzó Serena - ellas son sailor mercury, sailor mars, ella es...

- Pienso que sería mejor que conociéramos sus verdaderos nombres en vez de sus nombres de guerreras - interrumpió Saori.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas dudando. No sabían si eso era una buena idea, pero como negarse, después de todo ellos se habían presentado como se llamaban realmente.

- No hay problema Serena, hazlo - aconsejó Darién en voz alta - Además, si queremos que exista una buena relación con Athena y sus Caballeros, debemos ser honestos -

- Sí, creo que tienes razón -

- No podría estar más de acuerdo usted joven... -

- Darién señorita Saori - se apresuró a decir de forma cortés

- Muy bien, Darién. Entonces Serena, ¿continuamos con las presentaciones? -

Las chicas se quitaron su transformación.

- Bien, soy Serena Tsukino la reencarnación de la Princesa de la luna -

- Yo soy Darién chiba, la reencarnación del príncipe Endimión–

- ¿Príncipe Endimión? -

- Así es, en mi vida pasada fui el Soberano de uno de los reinos más poderosos de la tierra y sostuve un romance con la Princesa Serena -

- Entiendo, y en esta era el destino los volvió a unir. ¿O me equivocó? -

- Por supuesto que no señorita, es tal y como dijo - Saori sonrió al comprobar que había acertado

- ¿Bueno y ustedes chicas? - Amy y las demás fueron, presentándose una por una mientras tanto, Seiya las analizaba con la mirada cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Haruka. pues las observaba como si intentara recordar donde las había visto. Pues desde que sus amigos y él se ofrecieron para ayudarlas tenía la sensación de haberlas visto antes, ¿Pero dónde?, se preguntaba.

Ninguna de las Sailors o al menos las inner Senshis, se dieron cuenta de que esos jóvenes eran los mismos de aquella tarde en el centro comercial pues con tanto caos y peleas y demás sucesos inesperados, era normal que no se hubieran fijado en ese pequeño detalle. Solo Mina fue la que se dio cuenta en el momento que había sido ayudada por Shun. Y la pobre chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pues temía que alguna de sus amigas o alguno dé esos muchachos se diera cuenta y fuera el hazme reír de todos los ahí presentes. sin embargo sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando noto que Seiya empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja confirmando sus sospechas

- ¡Seiya ya se dio cuenta! - grito en su mente. Incluso llegó a pensar estúpidamente si podría saltar por la ventana de aquel auto en movimiento para así poder evitar la vergüenza que veía llegar.

- ¡ya lo recordé! -

- _¡oh no! aquí viene _- pensó Mina muy nerviosa

- ¡ustedes son las mismas jovencitas del centro comercial! -

- aaaaahhhh - Mina se quedó con la boca abierta lanzando un grito mudo -

- oye es verdad - se unió Hyoga

- es cierto, son las mismas - confirmó Shiryu

Shun de inmediato se puso rojo pues sólo una cosa se les venía a la mente al recordar a esas chicas: El vergonzoso Grito que vocifero la hermosa rubia del moño en su cabello.

- Es cierto ¡Mina, ese es el mismo joven por el que estabas suspirando ese día! - Serena señalo a Shun con el dedo descaradamente y este se puso aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

- ¡Serena, Cállate! - le dijo poniéndole una mano en la boca

- Como ¿ustedes ya se conocían? - preguntó Saori

- Bueno, no exactamente. Verás, estábamos en una tienda de deportes intentando escoger un regalo para los niños del orfanato cuando de pronto escuchamos un grito, sobre "lo guapo que era Shun" - Seiya hizo especial énfasis a esta frase, para molestar a su amigo - y al fijarnos bien, nos dimos cuenta que el grito provenía de la mesa de donde ellas estaban sentadas. -

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Mina deseaba convertirse en avestruz para poder clavar su cabeza al piso.

- Vaya forma de romper el hielo Seiya - le dijo Shun con un poco de molestia y aun sonrojado.

**ESPARTA, ANTIGUO TEMPLO DE ARES**

Áyax acudió al llamado que había recibido por parte de Cástor. ahí lo esperaban los demás tenientes del dios bélico.

- Por lo visto la has cagado a base de bien, Áyax -

- ¿A qué te refieres Leónidas? - Preguntó sin siquiera inmutarse.

- ¡Se supone que deberías conseguir el cristal de plata Aprovechando la falta de conocimiento de Athena! -

- Eso era inevitable, Athena y sus caballeros también se encontraban en oriente -

- ¡Pero se supone que se te dio la información de esas niñas, era una tarea simple! -

- Lo sigue siendo -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si has puesto al tanto a esa Diosa y a sus guerreros! sin mencionar que en este mismo instante estarán formando una alianza con la Princesa De la luna y sus guardianas para poder hacernos frente -

- ¿Que sucede Leónidas? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de esas niñas o de los caballeros? -

- No te burles de mi Áyax, te lo advierto. -

- ¿Y qué harás si es así? - lo reto

- Podrás presumir de ser uno de los guerreros más poderos que existen. Pero recuerda que de entre los 5 tenientes yo soy el más cercano al Señor Ares. Harías bien en recordar mi posición como tu superior. - Ambos guerreros se miraban fijamente.

- ¿Así que para eso querías verme? ¿para restregarme tu posición de perro faldero? -

- Te lo advierto Áyax no me provoques, porque de lo contrario... -

- Basta señores. - intervino castor - este no es el momento de peleas absurdas. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.-

- Es cierto. Después arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo Áyax. Por lo pronto debo mencionarte que los señores Fobos y Deimios no están muy contentos contigo. Ya que tomaran cartas en el asunto y piensan intervenir. por lo que de momento tu Ayuda no será requerida.

- Bueno, como sea. A mí me da igual. Si eso es todo creo que no hay nada más que decir - Áyax salió del templo fingiendo molestia y Cástor fue tras él. una vez se alejaron lo suficiente Cástor comenzó a hablar.

- Veo que el plan va saliendo como se esperaba ¿no lo crees? -

- Así es. Pero no hay que confiarnos, debemos ser precavidos -

- ¿Te refieres a Fobos y Deimios,? -

- No. Me refiero a ese idiota presuntuoso de Leónidas. no debemos tomarlo a la ligera. después de todo como él dijo es el más fiel al Señor Ares y si se entera de nuestras intenciones se volverá un gran problema. -

- yo me preocuparía más por ese par. son muy poderosos, después de todo a pesar de ser sirvientes de Ares siguen siendo dioses -

- Exacto, y es esa arrogancia la que los llevara a su derrota. Recuerda que Hipnos y Thanatos hicieron lo mismo. -

- Como olvidarlo, si estuvimos presentes en esa batalla. jamás pensé que esos jóvenes lograran tal hazaña. -

- Fue así como supimos lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser esos caballeros. No hay que subestimarlos -

- Da igual, pero me sigue preocupando lo que hiciste, después de todo Leónidas tiene razón. Se supone que tenías la información de las Sailors, sus nombres, técnicas y lugares que frecuentan. Podrían sospechar Fobos y Deimios y nos costara más trabajo cumplir con nuestro objetivo. -

- Tranquilo Cástor, ya te dije que la arrogancia de ese par será su fin. -

- Bueno, si tú lo dices -

**HOSPITAL DE LA FUNDACIÓN KIDO **

Serena, Darién y sus amigas llegaron al hospital graude. propiedad de los Kido. fueron atendidos por los mejores doctores del complejo. Afortunadamente sus heridas no eran de gravedad, solo unos cuantos golpes y raspones pero nada serio. Después de la valoración, Darién y las Chicas se quedaron solos en una habitación esperando que se les diera de alta.

- Darién, dime ¿porque no me avisaste que vendrías antes? –

- Porque quería darte una sorpresa. Pero el que se llevó una sorpresa fui yo con todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento –

- Bueno, menos mal que regresaste a tiempo para ayudarnos, apropósito dime ¿cuándo llegaste? –

- pues hoy mismo llegue de… -

- Lamento interrumpir pero hay algo más importante que discutir. díganme, ¿qué es lo que haremos? -

- ¿De qué hablas reí? -

- ¡¿cómo de que hablo serena?! ¡me refiero a Athena o Saori como debamos llamarle! –

- Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que esa chica es una diosa –

- También a mi Lita, pero créeme, si pudieras sentir el inmenso poder que emana Saori no te quedaría ninguna duda. –

- ¿De verdad es tan grande? –

- No tienes idea Mina. Te pondría los pelos de punta -

-De acuerdo. Sugiero seguir con lo planeado y explicar nuestra situación, después de todo tampoco es nuestra culpa que estemos Aquí -

- Opinó lo mismo que Darién. es mejor hablar con la verdad. Además por lo que escuchamos vamos a necesitar Ayuda - Amy apoyo la idea

- Darién, cuéntanos. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Athena es decir la señorita Saori? - preguntó su novia

- ya dije que no la conozco. solo he oído hablar de ella. Verán Andrew y yo pensamos ejercer nuestra profesión como doctores una vez terminada nuestra carrera. fue por eso que decidimos averiguar en dónde solicitar Trabajó. El hospital general de Tokyo era una de nuestras mejores opciones. pero también creímos que el hospital Graude de la fundación Kido era ideal para empezar.-

- ah ya veo. yo también he escuchado hablar de este hospital por medio de mi mamá -

- ¿Enserio Amy? -

- Sí. Este hospital es famoso por ayudar a personas con pocas posibilidades para pagar un tratamiento médico adecuado para alguna enfermedad. -

- Exacto, además de que pagan muy bien. Fue así como decidimos averiguar si podíamos trabajar aquí en nuestros tiempos libres para ganar experiencia. Pero en una de nuestras entrevistas de trabajo, escuchamos hablar sobre la heredera de la fortuna del Señor Mitsumasa. Se decía que a pesar de ser muy joven y bonita sabia administrar muy bien todos los negocios de su familia. -

- ¡wow! jamás me imagine que esa señorita además de ser una diosa, joven y bonita también fuera rica -

- Creó que era obvio Mina. Después de ver, el hermoso vestido que trae puesto y la limusina, creo que era evidente su posición social - dedujo Amy

- Si, me hace pensar en la gran diferencia que existe con nuestra princesa qué no sabe cómo comportarse adecuadamente - lanzo reí para hacer enojar a Serena quien la miro rencorosamente.

- sin mencionar que Saori luce muy refinada - agregó lita

- y con Educación, -

- porte, -

- buenos modales, -

- clase -

- Inteligencia - las chicas iban diciendo todas las cualidades de la joven diosa y están caían como ladrillos sobre serena qué sentía una diferencia abismal si quería compararse con Saori

- y Belleza - esta última cualidad la dijo Darién como si fuera la cereza del pastel.

- Bueno, ya basta. - contestó exasperada - Además ella es muy rica, de esa forma cualquiera podría ser igual de refinada que Saori –

Seiya quien venía llegando entro a la habitación donde se encontraban todas.

- Disculpen creo que ya podemos irnos, ya están dadas de alta, además aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. -

- Esta bien, pero a dónde podremos ir para platicar de todo esto - preguntó Serena

- Bueno, Saori dice que si no tienen inconveniente podríamos ir a su casa que no está muy lejos de aquí -

Las Sailors se miraron entre ellas y luego asistieron.

- Estamos de acuerdo. creo que cuanto antes aclaremos esto, mejor -

- Excelente, se lo comunicare -

**Que les pareció. Un poco de intriga no? Todo esto ya estaba pensado. Un par de cosas que aparentemente debían estar claras pero parece que no. Algunos tal vez digan, "no se supone que Shiryu esta ciego" pues según lo que entendí al final de la saga de Hades, no. Pues el mismo lo explica a Hyoga diciendo que lo mismo sucedió en la batalla de las doce casas contra mascara de muerte(para mas referencia vean los capítulos). Algo mas. con respecto a los rangos de "generales y tenientes" trate de hacerlo de acuerdo a las jerarquías de un ejercito es decir: general, coronel, teniente, mayor, etc... Pero no sabia como llamar a los de mas bajo rango así que solo los llame espartanos espero que eso haya quedado claro. Bueno hasta pronto.**


	12. Capitulo 11 Unión

Capítulo 11 UNION

Durante el trayecto hacia la mansión Kido el viaje había sido un poco callado, la pobre mina se había sentido aliviada que no hubiera sido objeto de bromas como la primera vez que se subió a el vehículo. y la verdad es que los comentarios como, "Que forma de iniciar una alianza" o "cuando se van a casar" o "no sabía que conquistabas así a las mujeres Shun" entre otras, habían hecho que en este viaje fuera difícil de ver a la cara a Shun. pero sin embargo nadie lo noto y si lo hicieron no le tomaron importancia. La verdad es que prefirieron preguntar por las aficiones de cada uno, Lita le contó a Shiryu que le gustaba la cocina, el patinaje y practicar artes marciales. el dragón se mostraba muy interesado. Pues ella no parecía una chica común y bueno quien de todas ellas lo era.

Hyoga platicaba con Amy y Michiru sobre su vida en Siberia y lo que vivió en Grecia, ellas hablaban de cosas intelectuales como el Arte o la ciencia. Afortunadamente para el cisne, su maestro era un aficionado lector y le había enseñado e inculcado una que otra cosa sobre esos temas, por lo que entendía de que hablaban las chicas.

Seiya y Haruka hablaban de deportes y carreras de autos entre otras cosas, pues parecía que ambos se entendían.

Shun, inició una conversación con Darién sobre temas de medicina y mina ponía atención para saber los gustos y pasatiempos del joven de cabello verde, y aunque fingía saber de qué hablaban, la rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que decían estos dos.

Saori y Setsuna iniciaron un interesante y amigable debate sobre como debía de ser un líder o un gobernante y Serena se atrevió a pedirle consejos a la joven diosa sobre cómo debía comportarse adecuadamente una princesa, ya que ella aún tenía problemas para eso. pero esto parecía muy tentador para reí, quien no pudo resistir y le dijo que primero se extinguiría el sol antes de que ella aprendiera a portarse como una verdadera dama. Saori empezó a reír al ver cómo estas dos empezaron a pelear y a intercambiar insultos, además vio a la pequeña Hotaru (bueno, ya no tan pequeña) que ya que se había quedado dormida junto a Setsuna.

Una vez llegaron a la mansión Kido las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta por segunda ocasión en el día al ver la gigantesca mansión y sus amplios jardines.

- pasen por favor, son bienvenidas - las invito la joven.

- Pero que casa tan enorme -

- es cierto, aquí cabria todo un ejército - Saori no pudo evitar Sonreír ante los comentarios de Serena y Lita. pues para mina que había vivido un tiempo en Londres y tuvo oportunidad de ver su famoso palacio no era nada del otro mundo, Michiru y Haruka por el tipo de eventos a las que eran invitadas también estaban acostumbradas, Setsuna igualmente había visto edificaciones así en Tokyo de cristal y Darién junto con Amy supusieron que era obvio que una chica tan adinerada como ella debía vivir en un lugar tan elegante como ese.

Todos pasaron a la sala principal y tomaron asiento, la joven Kido mando a pedir que prepararan aperitivos y postres para sus invitadas. una vez todos estuvieron cómodos Saori fue la primera en hablar.

- Bueno, primero lo primero. Díganme que trae a las Scouts a la tierra -

- Discúlpanos, Saori. Es solo que nuestro Reino fue destruido hace más de mil Años -

- ¿El milenio de plata fue Destruido? ¿pero cómo, quien lo hizo? -

- Fue una Reina llamada Beryl, con la ayuda de un poder llamado la Negafuerza o Negaverso nos atacó para robar el cristal de plata -

- Mmm, ya veo -

- La reina Serenity también murió en esa batalla igual que la princesa junto a sus guardianas, pero antes de morir, mando nuestras almas a la tierra con la esperanza de que podamos vivir una vida normal como las demás personas en una nueva era. -

- Si, eso lo entiendo muy bien. También yo quisiera que mis caballeros tuviesen una vida normal, lejos de tantas batallas. Bueno continúa -

- Gracias. Vera en estos tiempos la reina Beryl intentó nuevamente apoderarse del cristal de plata. así que las sailor scouts y yo despertamos para detenerla. Quiero decir que ellas también son la Reencarnación de esas guerreras. – Serena empezó a contar todas las batallas que habían librado y los enemigos con los que tuvieron que combatir, desde Beryl hasta sailor galaxia. Incluso le hablo sobre la idea de la Reina Serenity de formar una alianza entre ellos. Afortunadamente Darién y Setsuna también estaban ayudando a la joven de coletas a explicar cada palabra de su relato hasta que ella acabara de hablar. Pues hubo un momento donde a la rubia se le trabo la lengua y se puso nerviosa, como consecuencia empezó a decir incoherencias. Finalmente cuando terminaron de contarle lo sucedido Saori hablo.

- Entiendo, es por eso que están aquí. bueno, esa guerra no fue su culpa después de todo. Además ustedes nacieron en la tierra y no creo tener ningún inconveniente de su presencia, es claro que este también es su hogar - todas se mostraron aliviadas por saber que Saori entendió la explicación de Serena y saber que no tendrían problemas con ellas.

- Muchas gracias - contestaron todas, después de todo era una angustia menos.

- No tienen nada de que agradecer, yo no he hecho nada. al contrario yo debería darles las gracias por detener a todas esas personas que querían dañar la tierra, de lo cual ni siquiera estaba enterada. Bueno, ahora pasemos a lo que nos preocupa, creo que es evidente que alguien tiene planeado hacernos daño a ambos grupos y ese alguien es Ares el dios de la guerra. -

- Aun me parece increíble que un dios como ese solo deseé librar batallas por el simple hecho de gustarle la masacre -

- Lo sé, pero él es Así. A decir verdad es el último dios con el que quisiera que nos enfrentáramos. verán en la época del mito, Ares y Athena sostuvieron una guerra santa. Y esta fue la más sangrienta y brutal que jamás se haya librado con algún dios. En aquel entonces, el ejercitó de berserkers puso contra las cuerdas a todos mis caballeros, incluso a los más fuertes. tuvimos muchas pérdidas en nuestras filas, pero los soldados de Ares no presentaban ninguna baja - todas las Sailors escucharon atentas a Saori temiendo la batalla que se les avecinaba.

- ¿Pero si estaban en desventaja, como lograron vencer en esa batalla? -

- Bueno, debes saber Serena que yo jamás he permitido a mis caballeros el uso de Armas. las peleas de los caballeros de Athena son batallas de justicia, y la igualdad debe ser inamovible. Por lo tanto, aquel que desobedezca esta regla o utilice una técnica que se ha prohibido desde la antigüedad, Sera considerado un cobarde, perderá su honor como caballero y será expulsado de la orden y aun después de la muerte cargara con esa deshonra. Sera Recordado como uno de los más grandes cobardes que hayan existido - dijo Saori con tono severo. luego lanzo un suspiro y continuó - Pero en aquella época por primera vez se permitió al caballero designado repartir doce armas doradas hechas para los guerreros más poderosos que había en ese entonces. solo así fue posible obtener la victoria.

- Pero sí lograron vencer a Ares una vez en aquella época, quizás puedan hacerlo de nueva cuenta en esta era. - sugirió reí.

- Me temo que no es así. hace algún tiempo tuvimos una batalla contra hades y muchos de mis caballeros, incluso los de más alto rango en nuestra orden, murieron. Por lo que nuestras fuerzas han quedado reducidas -

- Entonces que sugiere que hagamos -

- Bueno, de momento... Propongo volver realidad la idea de la Reina Serenity y formar una Alianza - le dijo Saori con un poco de emoción - Así podemos unir fuerzas y lograremos vencer a Ares.¿Qué les parece? -

Serena y las demás estaban sorprendidas. pues bien el plan era ese pero, nunca imaginaron que seria la misma Athena quien se los propondría.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun las miraban con expectativa, esperando su respuesta.

- Bueno, tampoco tienen que contestar de inmediato. es normal que sientan inseguridad de nuestra parte, pero piénsenlo. tal vez Sea una buena Idea -

Después de un pequeño tiempo de pensar, Serena se decidió

- Creó que no hay nada que pensar... por supuesto que aceptamos - La chica extendió su mano hacia la diosa para estrecharla como muestra de aceptación y respeto

- Bueno creo que es momento de brindar por ésta nueva unión de fuerzas - Les sugirió el Pegaso.

Tal y como sugirió Seiya se hizo un brindis por esa nueva alianza, al poco rato los bocadillos que mando a preparar Saori habían llegado. La anfitriona invito a comer a sus invitadas y Al ver los suculentos alimentos y bebidas, las chicas aceptaron con gusto.

Serena no podía evitar tomar cuanto postre o bocadillo estaba al alcance de su mano, pues estos eran deliciosos. Pero al atragantarse con tanta comida sus amigas la empezaron a ver con una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¡Rayos Serena! ni siquiera en una situación como esta te sabes comportar. Estamos enfrente de La diosa Athena -

- Déjame en paz Reí, además nunca he probado comida tan deliciosa como esta, a excepción de la de Lita -

- No se preocupen por mí, adelante serena puedes comer lo que gustes y por favor llámenme Saori. Después de todo tenemos la misma edad -

- ¿De verdad? ¡Excelente, gracias Saori!

- Pero no deberías de comer de esa manera podrías ahogarte - aconsejo Amy

- Honestamente, no sé cómo puedo servir a una princesa como tu serena -

Nuevamente estas dos empezaron una discusión, era la tercera vez que lo hacían en el día. La joven diosa junto a sus caballeros no pudieron evitar reír al ver como peleaban estas dos.

- ¿ellas siempre pelean así? -

- Todo el tiempo y casi todos los días - contestó Amy con un suspiro – a veces me pregunto cuál de las dos es peor -

- ¿En serio, que días no pelean? -

- Los días que no se ven -

- Eres insoportable Rei -

-Igual tu. Tal vez debería pedirle a Saori que me acepte como una de sus caballeros -

- yo no te lo aconsejo -

- ¿por qué Seiya? -

- Las reglas para los caballeros femeninos, mejor conocidas como Amazonas, Son muy estrictas. -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si, las amazonas siempre deben usar una máscara para ocultar su rostro y así esconder su feminidad de los hombres para que no puedan cortejarlas -

- Pues no creo tener ningún problema con esa regla. -

- ¿Qué?, ay no, que pena, ¿reí de verdad podrías vivir así sin amar a nadie? - preguntó Mina

- Si, porque no -

- Bueno también existe otra regla, si un hombre ve tu rostro, como Amazona tienes que elegir entre matarlo o amarlo -

- Genial, - dijo mina - no todo es tan malo en esas reglas -

- lo dices porque quieres imaginarte que Shun te vea a la cara y tengas que decidir entre amarlo o matarlo. Y por supuesto ya todos aquí sabemos que elegirías -

- No, ¡otra vez con eso! -

Todos empezaron a bromear de nueva cuenta con mina y Shun.

- Dejando de lado todo esto, debemos pensar en algún plan para evitar que Ares se apodere del cristal de plata. Mientras tanto Hyoga y shiryu las acompañaran y estarán cerca de ustedes para ayudrlas -

- No creo que sea necesario Saori, Además no queremos causar molestias -

- Me temo que debo insistir. En este momento el blanco eres tu al poseer el cristal y no podemos arriesgarnos a que caiga en manos de Ares.-

- Pero nosotras somos capaces de pelear con ellos -

- Si pero estamos en un periodo de alerta, cualquier descuido y podria significar el fin. Y si ares consigue liberar a su ejercito, cualquier ayuda sera poca comparada con la batalla que nos esperara. recuerda que de nosotras dependen las vidas de muchas personas -

- Esta bien. Entiendo estaremos en contacto. De todas formas si ustedes nesecitan nuestra ayuda, no duden en pedirnosla estaremos encantadas de brindarsela -

- Gracias, Serena -

Despues de despedirse, Tatsumi se dispuso a dejar a todas en sus respectivas casas, pero reí pidió que las dejaran sólo en el templo Hikawa. Después de esto de cumplir la orden el mayordomo se retiro. Mientras Darien y las chicas se quedaron acompañados de Shiryu y Hyoga

- Bueno creó que no es necesario decir que necesitamos estar alerta, Serena nosotras estarémos al pendiente por si pasa algo, nos retiramo pero tengan mucho cuidado de acuerdo -

- Esta bien haruka ustedes tambien cuidense -

- Le encomendamos la seguridad de nuestra princesa caballeros - Les pidió michiru

- No te preocupes lo haremos - Las outher senshis se retiraron después de la afirmación del dragón

- Muy bien, que proponen. Ustedes deben tener mas experiencia en este tipo de cosas ¿No es así? - preguntó Reí

- De momento, sugiero que tanto Hyoga como yo, nos situemos en los lugares mas estratégicos para poder responder de forma inmediata ante cualquier ataque -

- Es una buena idea. De acuerdo, pues siguiendo tu plan Shiryu. Tu y Hyoga se quedaran en casa de Amy y lita. Después de todo esos son los mejores puntos para que estén al pendiente de cualquier anomalía -

- Oye mina espera, yo no me refería a eso -

- ¡Que acaso no es deber ayudarnos si estamos en problemas! - Dijo Reí

- Es cierto. Entonces esta decidido. Hyoga se quedara con Amy y Shiryu en casa de lita - Ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas y sonrojadas mientras que Hyoga tenia las cejas levantadas impresionado de esa rubia que decidió por ellos sin siquiera preguntarles su opinión.

**Hola amigos lectores, como han estado? - tarde un poco en escribir porque accidentalmente borre los capítulos que tenia ya escritos, incluidos los que tenia en borrador. Ya se imaginaran como me sentía, hasta me daba flojera volver a escribir. Imaginen ya tenia 3 capítulos listos para publicar y dos mas terminados en borrador. Y volver a escribirlos desde el principio, que horror. Pero bueno afortunadamente tenia un respaldo de estos dos que voy a publicar y pues espero que les gusten, no se olviden de opinar. Adiós**


	13. Capitulo 12 convivencia

CAPITULO 12 CONVIVENCIA

MANSIÓN KIDO

La luz de la luna atravesaba la oscura sala de estar de aquella imponente casa, la joven heredera se encontraba contemplando al bello astro que se mostraba como cada noche. Pero… en esta ocasión, brillaba con mas intensidad, como si se mostrará contenta.

- Parece que Selene esta Feliz con esta Alianza... Aunque me disgusta que haya sido en estas circunstancias. Hubiera preferido mas una situacion que no tuviera nada que ver con guerras, tal vez una mas pacifica. -

Saori se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, en aquella solitaria habitacion. Ya pasaba de la media noche pero el sueño no mostrba su presencia todavia, y no era de esperarse una nueva guerra se habia desatado y ahora alguien mas resultaba involucrada y aunque no era su culpa se sentia responsable por la seguridad de Serena y sus guardianas. Sin mencionar el peligro que corrian ahora tanto sus caballeros como las Sailor Scouts.

- Parece que tampoco puedes dormir - la repentina voz masculina la hizo sobresaltarse y la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Seiya, ¿que haces despierto a esta hora? -

- Lo mismo que tu supongo. "Pensando". Me preguntaba si habremos hecho bien al involucrar a esas chicas. Se que son fuertes pero no se si esten preparadas para una guerra santa -

- Te entiendo. pero recuerda que nosotros empezamos de la misma manera y logramos vencer. Además necesitaremos ayuda y mientras mas tengamos mejor. -

- Si creo que tienes razon. Pero dime ¿Que es lo que estas pensando? -

- Sabes, me siento responsable por su seguridad. Las han atacado con el fin de perjudicarnos a nosotros, no me gustaría que algo malo les sucediera a esas chicas solo para causarme daño. A veces me pregunto si algún día estas peleas se terminaran o si nuestro destino es seguir luchando para siempre. –

- Si ese es nuestro destino yo seguiré protegiéndote hasta el final -

- Seiya, en la guerra que nos espera yo... - saori no sabia como empezar, finalmente lanzo un suspiro y comenzó de nuevo - Tengo miedo de que en esta ocacion alguno de ustedes muera y ... -la chica no pudo continuar.

- Saori - susurro el joven - no tienes porque temer. Sabes que nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir sin importar que pase -

- ¿Pero que no deseas que algún día se acaben estas peleas? ¿acaso piensas seguir luchando toda tu vida? -

- Saori, yo seguire peleando por ti, aun si tengo que hacerlo todos los dias de mi vida incluso lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. -

- Pero yo no quiero que tengas una vida asi, Peleando cuando se te ordene, Siempre arriesgando tu vida en nombre de Athena -

- Saori. Sabes que yo no soy tan manso para seguir ordenes. No lucho porque tu me lo pidas, lo hago porque es mi decisión, porque así lo quiero, porque deseo protegerte, estaria dispuesto a morir por ti, a sacrificar mi vida por la tuya y lo haría sin titubear, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Creo que ya deberia de estar claro - Las palabras del joven estrujaron el corazon de Saori, pues aunque se sentía halagada también volvían a su mente esos recuerdos de la batalla contra el dios del inframundo. recordaba claramente como seiya se interpuso para recibir el Ataque de Hades. Cada vez que pensaba en ello parecia revivir aquella experiencia. La espada atravesando el pecho del Pegaso. Como este caia en sus brazos, tambien podia sentir como la vida de su mas leal caballero se escapaba de entre sus manos, el miedo de perderlo, de ya no volver a ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz, sentir su cosmos. Todos esos temores regresaron. Pero como decirle que uno de sus miedos mas grandes era perderlo o que el se alejara de ella. Incluso temía que el se fijara en alguien mas y que su querido pegaso abriera sus alas para volar muy lejos de su lado.

- Creo que seria mejor que cambiemos de tema -

- Como quieras, ¿De que te gustaría hablar? -

- mmm porque no me cuentas ¿porque le regalaste ese brazalete a miho? - Seiya se puso nervioso por su pregunta, pues esta tenia un leve tono de reproche

- ejem... Bueno como dije esta tarde, fue para disculpame con miho. -

- y ahora que le hiciste esta vez-

- Nada, solo olvide su cumpleaños. Debiste verla, estaba furiosa. En cuanto me vio llegar al día siguiente sin tener idea de aquélla fecha comenzó a gritarme, incluso mi hermana se molesto conmigo.- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Despuyes de todo así era el. Siempre tan olvidadizo en ese tipo de cosas

- Solo Espero que no se te olvide el mio. Si lo haces te puedes ir despidiendo de tu armadura. Lo amenazo de broma

- En ese caso me tatuare la fecha para que no se me olvide.-

- dudo mucho que aun así lo recuerdes. -

- no estés tan segura. ya me anticipe y compré un regalo para ese entonces. -

- ¿Para mi? ¿Compraste un obsequio para mi cumpleaños? - La chica no pudo contenerse y le preguntó con un poco de emoción y curiosidad.

- No exactamente. Es para el día siguiente, cuando lo olvide y tenga que disculparme contigo - Respondió el joven con una picara sonrisa.

- ¡Seiya!, parece que no vas a cambiar nunca - lo reprendió entre molesta y divertida

- Tu lo has dicho Saori, incluso tuve que comprar el de mi hermana. Pero en caso de que realmente se me olvide te entregaré el tuyo ahora.

- Enserio? -

- Si. Toma - Seiya le extendió una pequeña caja - no tuve tiempo de envolverlo porque no tenía planeado entregartelo en este momento, pero con la batalla que se avecina seria mejor hacerlo de una vez - Saori abrió la pequeña Caja y saco una medalla de oro con un pequello grabado en ella. Era un pegaso. - Lo compre ese mismo día en que todo este lió empezó, demoré tiempo en el centro comerial porque esperaba que terminaran el grabado. Se que es algo insignificante, comparado a lo que estas acostumbrada pero... -

- ¡Me encanta! - lo interrumpió - me ayudas - la chica levantó su cabello mostrando su fino cuello indicandole al caballero lo que debía hacer.

- Quise regalarte algo que te hiciera saber que yo siempre estaría ahí para protegerte -

- Gracias Seiya, significa mucho para mi - los dos jóvenes solo se quedaron mirándose y platicando de cosas sobre las que los hacían recordar cosas divertidas de los viejos tiempos.

CASA DE LITA KINO

El olor de algo delicioso cocinandose lo hizo despertar, había pasado algunos días viviendo en la lujosa mansión desde que había regresado a Japón para visitar a sus amigos y no tenia problema en hospedarse en ella, pero nada como un lugar con ambiente hogareño, aquel como el que siempre le brindaba Shunrei. Sin embargo resultaba curioso que esa chica tuviera esa misma actitud, tan sencilla y domestica.

- Buenos dias - lo saludo la chica desde la cocina - en un momento estara listo el desayuno -

- Gracias. Veo que tu tobillo ya se siente mejor. -

- Si aun me duele pero ya es tolerable. ademas solo fue una torcedura, segun el doctor dentro de muy poco estare mejor, quisas un par de dias mas -

- Es bueno saberlo - el joven recordo que aun en la noche estuvo al pendiente de ella ayudandola a caminar.

- y dime, ¿como estuvo tu noche? -

- he tenido mejores - y era cierto, pasar la noche a solas en casa de una hermosa chica que apenas conocia, no era la mejor forma de empezar una Alianza, eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Cosa que no esta dentro de su naturaleza. Y aunque no hubiera pasado nada indebido, no quería imaginar lo que shunrei le haria si se enterara, pues aunque era de caracter muy tranquilo, cuando se enojaba, le daba mas miedo que cualquier dios malévolo.

- Supongo que no estas a gusto aquí, verdad? Mi casa no se compara a la mansión de Saori, quizás te sientas mas a gusto ahí. - afirmo la chica con un leve tono de pesar

- No es eso, solo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en un sillón, menos en uno tan pequeño - el joven se sentó en la mesa esperando la comida - después de esto tendremos que reunirnos con tus amigas y planear alguna estrategia -

- si, tienes razón. Oye Shiryu, me preguntaba... - el joven quien se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana volteo a verla - ...si tus padres no se molestaran si estas fuera tanto tiempo, después de todo, es probable que estes aqui por varios días - a lo chica No sé le ocurrió una mejor idea para preguntarle cosas sobre el, pero tenia curiosidad de saber mas sobre Shiryu

El caballero solo bufo y esbozo una sonrisa - Yo no tengo familia Lita. solo tengo a mis amigos, quienes están en las mismas condiciones que yo y los considero como mis hermanos. A mis padres jamas los conoci, la única figura paterna que pude considerar, fue mi maestro Dokho, quien me entreno desde que yo era apenas un niño. -

- Entonces fuiste huérfano al igual que yo. -

- porque lo dices? -

- yo perdi a mis padres en un accidente aereo Hace algunos años. Desde entonces, siempre estuve sola. En la escuela los demas alumnos me evitaban, decian que era bastante ruda, que daba miedo, porque creian que los golpearia. Pero un dia cuando fui tranferida a otra escuela conoci a serena y las demas chicas y deje de estar sola -

- Creo que te entiendo, perder a tus padres debió ser muy duro -

- lo fue. Pero dime ¿Como fue que decidiste convertirte en un caballero? -

- Bueno, yo no lo decidi. Veras, mis amigos y yo viviamos en distintos orfanatos, pero un dia, el señor mitsumasa kido comenzo adoptar a distintos niños de varios lados del mundo. Nos sometio a entrenar porque despues de un tiempo seriamos enviados a distintos lugares de entrenamiento para ganar nuestra armadura de caballero, y bueno, supongo que para un niño sin nada, ni siquiera la posibilidad de un futuro digno. pues creo que fue la mejor opcion o tal vez la unica que podia tomar. -

- ¿Pero porque ese hombre estaba interesado en entrenarlos como caballeros? -

- tambien nosotros teniamos esa curiosidad. Pero veras, es una historia muy interesante, pues a nosotros tambien nos tomo por sorpresa en ese momento - Shiryu le conto todo lo que paso sobre la conspiracion de saga para controlar el santuario y a los caballeros y poder matar a saori quien es la reencarnacion de Athena.

- Entonces, ese hombre intento matar a Saori cuando apenas era un bebé? Pero que crimen tan atroz, y encima era el titiritero de todos los enemigos a los que se enfrentaron. Sin duda debio tratarse de un ser terrible. -

- Es cierto, pero tambien de cierta forma no fue su culpa, el sufria de un problema de doble personalidad, y eso siempre lo atormento. Su lado perverso era quien hacia todo eso, mientras que su lado bondadoso se mantuvo fiel a Athena hasta el final. Fue por eso que para evitar seguir causando mas daños decidio suicidarse. -

- De verdad? supongo que debio vivir transtornado por ese problema -

- si seguramente. Bueno es tu turno, cuentame como te convertiste en una sailor scout -

- Fue exactamente el día que conocí a serena. Ella estaba en problemas y decidí ayudarla de quienes la atacaban pero eran fuertes, fue entonces que desperté mis poderes como sailor Júpiter - la chica contaba su relato mientras extendía un plato al joven de larga cabellera.

- que interesante, segun serena ustedes son las reencarnaciones de esas guerreras no? -

- Si, pero dejemos eso aun lado y comamos. Espero que te guste el okonomiyaki. -

- gracias, seguro me gustara... - el joven dio un bocado y pareciera que sus papilas gustativas bailaron - Wow, esto sabe increible Lita. De verdad esta delicioso, no bromeabas cuando decias que cocinabas tan bien -

- Es una de mis especialidades. - dijo orgullosa - De hecho me gustaria preparar un pastel para llevarlo con las chicas -

- No se si sea momento para eso. Recuerda que tenemos una mision que cumplir -

- Vamos Shiryu, no tardare mucho. Ademas te prometo que valdra la pena, tu seras el primero en probarlo. -

- De acuerdo, solo espero que realmente sea bueno -

- garantizado -

CASA DE AMY MIZUNO

El cisne se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el sillon, como si fuera un oso invernando, Amy intentaba despertarlo, pero sin éxito, el rubio tenia el sueño bastante pesado. Solo se le ocurrió tapar su nariz con sus dedos para que no pudiera respirar. El intento dio resultado, Hyoga comenzó a tratar de inhalar el vital oxigeno mientras su cuerpo daba ligeros saltitos sin conseguirlo, despues de un rato desperto con un sobresalto.

- pero que diablos?... Amy porque hiciste eso -

- disculpame. Pero por mas que intente no despertabas, -

- lo siento, es la costumbre. En siberia estamos acostumbrados a dormir y comer mucho para soportar las bajas temperaturas -

- Algo he leído sobre eso. De verdad es tan duro vivir ahí? -

- Si, lo es. Pero te acostumbras, y mas si entrenas como yo entre esos vientos tan gélidos.

- pero como pudiste soportar ese clima tan duro? -

- Aprendiendo a controlar tu temperatura, esa es la clave. -

- Hyoga. Con respecto a lo que platicamos anoche, te quiero ofrecer una disculpa. Perdoname si fui una insensible contigo. Se muy bien que Apenas nos conocemos y no soy nadie para juzgarte. -

- No te preocupes Amy, se muy bien que no fue tu intencion - y asi era. la chica y el hablaron un poco del pasado de ambos y ella sin querer lanzo una indirecta al joven caballero cuando empezaron a hablar sobre los padres de cada uno.

FLASH BACK

Poco después de escoltar a serena a su casa, tanto Shiryu y Hyoga acompañaron a amy y lita a sus casas pues se quedarian a dormir con ellas por culpa de Reí y Mina, quien prácticamente les ordenaron que fueran a cuidar de serena quedándose en los lugares mas estratégicos, es decir en casa de estas dos chicas. El caminó hacia la casa de Amy había sido muy callado, pero ella recordó algo importante y hablo con Hyoga rompiendo aquel silencio.

- Lo olvidaba. Hyoga nuestros padres no saben nada sobre nuestras dobles vidas como sailor scouts. Asi que porfavor te pido que no le menciones nada de esto a mi madre - suplico la chica.

- No te preocupes, yo no dire ni una sola palabra. Pero dime una cosa, como le explicaras mi presencia a tu madre. -

- Ya lo habia pensado, le diremos que eres un estudiante de interambio que viene de Rusia y que no tenias donde hospedarte y te ofreci a que te quedaras con nosotros hasta que encontraras un lugar -

- Oye. No quiero causarte problemas. Si soy una molestia regresare a la mansion -

- ¡No para nada! - se apreusuro a decir la chica - es solo que esto me tomo por sorpresa y ha sido un dia lleno de emociones y sucesos inesperados. -

- Te entiendo, tambien me siento igual. -

Los jovenes se detuvieron frente a una casa. La de Amy.

- Llegamos, - dijo la chica abriendo la puerta encontrandose con la casa oscura. - Que raro, no hay nadie - encendio la luz y siguio caminando hasta llegar a una mesita en la sala y encontrar una nota que decia "Amy no llegare a casa porque tengo que doblar turno en el trabajo, no te preocupes. Te quiero" - mama no llegara a dormir hoy. Parece que estamos solos -

- mmm, ya veo - dijo el joven caminando hacia un pequeño mueble donde habia varias fotografias de Amy de niña junto con una mujer identica a ella - supongo que ella es tu madre, ¿no es asi? -

- Si ella es. Ahi estabamos en la playa, y en esta otra en nuestras vacaciones por el campo. Aqui estabamos durante mi graduacion del pre-escolar. - le continuaba contando la joven de cabello azul.

- Tu madre parece ser una mujer muy amable y encantadora. -

- lo es -

- me gustaria conocerla -

- Pues creo que tendras la oportunidad de hacerlo mañana. ¿Pero dime como son tus padres? Tengo curiosidad - el joven solo le mostro una triste sonrisa que hizo a la chica preguntarse si dijo algo indevido.

- Bueno... Mi madre es una mujer maravillosa, ella me inculco los valores de lealtad, amistad y justicia. Me crio lo mejor que pudo dandolo todo por mi. En cuanto a mi padre, pues... Yo no tengo padre o al menos nunca llegue a conocerlo. Pero eso no es algo que me quite el sueño, la verdad ni siquiera he pensado en ello durante muchos años. -

- Te comprendo, yo tampoco conocí a mi padre. Mama nunca habla de el y a decir verdad, hace tiempo que dejo de importarme. Pero cuentame mas a que se dedica tu mama, la mia es una prestigiosa doctora. - hablaba la chica con emoción.

- Me alegro por ti y por tu madre, te sugiero que cuides mucho de ella con los poderes que tienes - le dijo con una sonrisa melancolica.

- ¿Porque lo dices Hyoga? - pregunto extrañada. - acaso le ocurrio algo malo a tu mama.

El joven suspiro al recordar como gritaba a su progenitora mientras el era separado de su lado para salvarse. - No se porque voy a contarte esto pero aquí voy. Bien, En una ocacion mi madre intento llevarme a conocer a mi padre, pero ya no fue posible. - Amy lo veia con interés. Parecía que el joven rubio Intentaba abrirse con ella. - El barco en el que viajabamos naufrago y muy pocos pasajeros se salvaron, yo incluido. Pero mi madre... murio en aquel barco hundiendose con el hasta el fondo del oceano artico. -

- Hyoga yo... Lo siento. No quería hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso -

- No te preocupes Amy, no es tu culpa. No lo sabias -

- Pero entonces que fue de ti? -

- Fui a parar a un orfanato. Y ahi viví has el día que fui adoptado por el abuelo de Saori -

- el señor Mitsumasa? -

- si, me ofreció, la oportunidad de que fuera entrenado para convertirme en caballero. y acepte con el proposito de volverme mas fuerte. con el unico fin de romper la gruesa capa de hielo que estaba sobre el barco hundido donde descansa mi madre y así poder visitarla.-

- Ya veo. En tu lugar yo habria hecho lo mismo. No te culpo. -

- Tal vez cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero yo no debí hacerlo. El Convertirse en caballero deber ser para defender a Athena y los principios a los que ella representa y nunca se deben de usar esos poderes para motivos personales. Yo rompi esa regla y mi maestro camus hundio aun mas el barco de mi madre en ese profundo abismó para obligarme a olvidarla. -

- ¡Pero que cruel! Como se atrevió a acerté algo como eso. -

- Era necesario. Escucha Amy, existe una razón por la que todos los caballeros son huérfanos. Principalmente aquellos que controlan el aire frio como yo. Tenemos que desacernos de todas las emociones superficiales que nos atan al pasado y de esa forma alcanzar el máximo punto de nuestros cosmos. -

- Vaya... Que triste es ser un caballero. No se si yo podría ser así. No puedo creer que la olvides en ese abismo helado, llamando al amor de tu madre emoción superficial. Me parece ser mal agradecido. Que pases buenas noches Hyoga. Puedes dormir en aquel sillón - la chica se fue de la sala subitamente dejando al caballero algo desconcertado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Hyoga. Te juzgue sin siquiera conocer tus motivos para olvidar a tu madre. Pero cualquiera qué sean debo respetarlos. Es solo que si me pongo en tu lugar y pienso que podria perder a mi madre, yo... No sabria que hacer.

- No te angusties Amy. Además anoche no me dejaste terminar. El hecho que me haya desecho de esos sentimientos no significa que sea un monstruo frío y sin corazón. -

- ¿Como? -

- Si, como caballeros tenemos que mantener nuestra cabeza fría, sin emociones que nos distraigan durante una pelea. Pero no significa que haya olvidado a mi madre. Solo que aprendí a dejarla ir, eso es todo. Yo visitaba el lugar donde descanza como si aun estuviera aqui y no superaba su muerte. Pero Mi maestro me obligo a hacerlo de mala manera y lo hice. -

- ya veo. Ahora entiendo -

- En fin dejemos todo eso Atras. recuerda qué debemos pasar por tu princesa, y cuidar que no roben el cristal. - La chica comenzó a reír - ¿Que te resulta tan gracioso? -

- Nada. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a referirme a ella como mi "princesa". Yo la veo como una mas de mis amigas. Y ella nos considera de la misma forma -

- ya entiendo. De todas formas deberíamos ir a verla para asegurarnos que este bien -

- si eso crees, por mi no hay problema. Pero pienso que primero deberiamos de desayunar. ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? -

- Oh por supuesto que si. ¿Y dime que hay para desayunar? -

- La verdad, no se cocinar comida rusa. pero que te parece si preparó ¿waffles? -

- por mi esta bien .

CASA DE SERENA

La gatita negra se encontraba contemplando a la rubia de coletas que seguía dormida extendida a lo ancho de la cama abrazando y babeando su almohada. La felina solo movía su cabeza negativamente preguntándose que había ocurrido el día anterior. Pues por mas que trato de buscarla a ella o a las demás chicas junto con Artemis no las encontró.

- Ni siquiera en momentos como este mantiene un comportamiento adecuado. Me pregunto quienes eran esos dos jovenes que llegaron a dejarla anoche junto con amy y lita -

Un grito proveniente del piso de abajo despertó a la chica.

- ¡Serena ya esta listo el desayuno! -

La chica despertó de mala gana aun con con los ojos entre cerrados.

- ¡Ya voy mama! -

- Serena - llamo la gata - dime en donde rayos se metieron las chicas y tu ayer? Artemis y yo las estuvimos buscando por todas partes. Incluso pensamos que esos sujetos habian vuelto a aparecer. -

- Asi fue luna -

- ¿Que? Pero porque no me lo dijiste inmediatamente? -

- bueno, la verdad es que sucedieron varias cosas. Algunas buenas y otras malas - decia mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

- Pero cuentame. ¿Que cosas fueron las que pasaron? -

- a ver, por donde empiezo - dijo poniendo un dedo en su labio y meditando su respuesta. Acto seguido conto lo ocurrido con saori y sus caballeros, la alianza y la guerra contra Ares.

- Ya veo. Pero dime serena, no crees que esos caballeros las esten vigilando -

- Esa es la idea luna. Ayer dificilmente nos pudimos defender, pero ellos acabaron con esos tipos rapidamente. Pienso que es mejor tenerlos como aliados. Y mas teniendo en cuenta el tipo de batalla que se aproxima. -

- Ay serena. Una vez mas parece que no se han dado cuenta -

- ¿Otra vez con eso luna? Explica que quieres decir -

- Esos enemigos estan fuera de sus posibilidades. Ustedes se han enfrentado a otro tipo de adversarios, pero en esta ocasion pelearan contra un dios. Lo siento pero ustedes no estan preparadas para eso -

- Estoy perfectamente conciente de eso luna. Es por eso que aceptamos la Alianza. De todas formas no teniamos muchas opciones, ademas con aliados como ellos de nuestro lado tal vez podamos volvernos mas fuertes. -

- Si tu lo dices -

Un nuevo grito por parte de la señora ikuko obligo a serena a apresurarse.

- ¡Serena, te buscan en la puerta! -

- ¡¿Quien es mama?! -

- ¡Tu amiga Amy acompañada de un guapo joven rubio! -

Serena se asomo desde su ventana y vio a Hyoga y a Amy - ¡Enseguida bajo! -

- Serena quien es ese joven? -

- Es Hyoga, luna. El caballero del cisne. Se esta quedando en casa de Amy. Creo que a Amy le gusta ese chico - susurro al oido de la gatita. - bueno ya me voy - Serena bajo las escaleras rapidamente, se acerco a la mesa y se metio todo lo que pudo a la boca y bebio veloz una taza de cafe. Finalmente salio de la casa despidiendose y llevando un pan tostado en la boca.

- Dejame adivinar. Apenas te levantaste - dedujo Amy cuando la vio que aun venia comiendo.

- Lo siento Amy, estaba muy cansada. -

- No importa. Mejor vamos a casa de reí seria buena idea reunirnos allá -

** Que tal les pareció este capitulo? Me quedó mas largo que los demás. Deben saber que es bastante difícil darle su espació a cada personaje y encima continuar la historia como tal. En lo personal pienso que solo enfocarme en las puras peleas volvería mi historia un poco sosa y sin mucho chiste, pero si hago que exista una convivencia entre estos personajes, volvería este fic un poco mas profundo, ya que existe bastante material como para seguir este crossover. Pero si les gustan las peleas no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo iniciara una. Francamente pienso que mi tipo de escritura ha mejorado un poco, ustedes que opinan? Ah una cosa mas, a los que son fans como yo de El FENIX Ikki, les quiero informar que hara su aparicion en el capitulo 15 y lo hara como se merece, como los GRANDES. bueno me despido, y espero disfruten mis capítulos así como yo disfruto escribiéndolos, tal vez me tarde un poco para actualizar, como dije en el cap. Anterior, se me borraron varios archivos entre ellos mis capítulos ya escritos. Pero intentare apurarme y terminarlos lo antes posible. Adiós.**


	14. capitulo 13 La pequeña dama

**Buenas noches amigos, como han estado? Bien? Espero que si. El día de hoy les traigo una nueva publicación de este fic. Una disculpa por los errores del capiyulo anterior, trate de hacerlo rápido y tuvo mchos errores, ejemplo: Seiya le regala un suéter a miho, pero yo escribí brazalete, en fin. Todo por hacer las cosas deprisa. Bueno, Este personaje había tardado en salir pero es esencial en mi historia disfrutenla.**

CAPITULO 13 LA PEQUEÑA DAMA

TEMPLO HIKAWA

Las chicas se reunieron en el patio principal de la casa de reí. Solo faltaba una de ellas irónicamente en esta ocasión no era serena sino lita. Por fortuna no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues esta apareció en el umbral de las escaleras acompañada de Shiryu quien venia comiendo un postre de un pequeño plato.

- En hora buena Amiga, ¿porque tardaste tanto? -

- Quise hornear un pastel para que lo comiéramos juntas -

- Esta bien pasemos Adentro -

- oye reí, eso no me parece justo. Cuando yo llego tarde siempre empiezas a gritarme -

- cierra la boca serena. Ademas ella se retraso por hornear algo para nosotras. En cambio tu, lo haces por siempre quedarte dormida o por perezosa. Además, si no fuera porqué Amy y Hyoga pasaron por ti para escoltarte, seguramente hubieras llegado mas tarde que lita. -

- vaya, lo que amy decia ayer en la mansión era la verdad. Ustedes pelean todo el tiempo. No llevo ni 10 minutos aqui y ya estan discutiendo - les dijo el dragon en Tono de regaño.

- Shiryu. ¿Estas comiendo pastel? Es raro en ti verte comer ese tipo de cosas. -

- si lo se, pero este que preparo lita, es simplemente soberbio. Deberias probarlo amigo. - sugirio el dragón dando otro bocado al delicioso pastel, mientras la castaña que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí se sonrojo por el halago y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosmente.

- uno mas que cae con la deliciosa comida de Lita - dijo serena

- Bueno, no la culpo. esa cualidad la hará conseguir novio muy pronto - el dragón lo dijo de una forma muy natural, como estuvieran hablando del clima.

- T-t-tu de verdad lo crees, Shiryu - la chica estaba nerviosa.

- o por supuesto. Además eres muy guapa. Tienes tantas cualidades. No dudaría ni un segundo que hubiera chicos detrás de ti. - volvió a decir con naturalidad haciendo a lita sonrojarse aun mas y llenándose la cabeza con extrañas ideas.

- Seria mejor que comenzemos a pensar que hacer, no creo que sea conveniente quedarnos sentados solo esperando el momento en que vuelvan a atacarnos. - sugirio rei

- si pero deberíamos esperar instruciones de Saori, ella sabrá que hacer. Confíen en ella. Ademas, Ahora que los espartanos saben que nosotros estamos aqui y probablemente hayan adivinado que forjamos una alianza. No creo que se atrevan atacarnos tan deliberadamente. -

- Shiryu tiene razon. Es mas, como se supone que vamos a contraatacar si no sabemos en donde encontrarlos. He intentado usar mi computadora y no encuentro lecturas de donde podrian encontrarse, es inutil avanzar a ciegas -

- ¿Entonces que hacemos Amy? ¿Seguir esperando a que los enemigos nos lanzen otro ataque? -

- La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. Solo nos queda esperar serena. confiemos en saori -

Dos cuervos volaban dando vueltas sobre el templo, desprendían una extraña aura que hacia sentir incómodos a los dos caballeros quienes los veían recelosamente.

- ¡Deimios, Fobos! Como han estado pequeños - grito Reí y se acerco a ellos para acariciarlos - los he extrañado, ¿en donde se metieron? -

- Disculpa Reí, pero... ¿esos cuervos, son tuyos? -

- Claro que si Shiryu. Ellos son mis mascotas. Bueno, no exactamente. La verdad es que mi abuelo dice que ellos han estado aquí desde antes que yo naciera y como me llevo muy bien con ellos decidí convertirlos en mis mascotas -

- Ya veo, pero de alguna forma son muy diferentes a cualquier otro animal. Además, creo que han vivido demasiado tiempo para ser simples cuervos -

- Ellos siempre han vivido en el templo y este lugar se considera sagrado pues se dice que tiene ciertas energias que los animales recienten. Ademas se ponen muy celosos cuando un hombre me pretende. - rei dijo esto ultimo como broma pero ninguno de los caballeros reia. Ambos miraban fijamente al par de aves.

- Si, quisas sea "eso" - dijo Shiryu restandole importancia. Despues las chicas entraron al interior del templo y el par de jovenes las siguio desde Atras

- Yo tambien lo senti. Hay Algo raro con esas aves - dijo de modo discreto

- Lo se Hyoga. Mantengamonos alertas. -

Pasaron 3 días sin novedad alguna, salvo que Hyoga fue presentado con la madre de Amy y esta estaba entusiasmada con la idea de hacer al rubio su yerno. También las visitas de Darien a serena para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Fuera de eso los chicos siempre se reunian en casa de Rei sin nada interesante que contar. De pronto las nubes comensaron a arremolinarse y una luz decendio a la tierra no muy lejos del templo. Todos se pusieron alerta temiendo un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta de eso? No parece ser algo normal. Dividamonos, hyoga, Amy y rei se quedaran cuidando de Serena. Mientras que Lita, mina y yo iremos a ver que sucede. -

- ¡Esperen! Yo tambien quiero pelear. No me parece justo que ustedes se arriesguen por mi. -

- Serena, esto es lo mas sensato. Que tal si es una trampa y roban el cristal. Que oportunidad tendremos contra un ejercito de enemigos si no pudimos hacer nada contra 4. Escucha esto es lo mejor. - Aconsejo Rei - Apresurence nosotros cuidaremos de ella.-

- De acuerdo chicas ¡transformemonos! - Todas se convirtieron en sailor y el par de jovenes invocaron sus armaduras con su cosmos. - Muy bien, estamos listas -

- Entoces andando - apresuro shiryu.

Minutos despues el trio de jovenes se encontraban en un parque cerca de donde se supone debia estar el enemigo.

- Atentas, no se descuiden. El enemigo podria estar cerca -

- Lo estamos Shiryu, descuida. - dijo lita - ¡Sal de dode quiera que estes cobarde! ¡Muestrate! -

- Lita, tu no sabes ser muy sutil ¿verdad? - regaño Mina

Una pequña niña de aproximadament años se asomo y saludo entuciasmada a las dos Scouts.

- ¡Lita, Mina! Es decir ¡Sailor venus, Sailor Júpiter! Que alegria volver a verlas -

- ¡¿RINI?! - Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Y el caballero solo volteo a ver a la niña desconsertado.

- Dime Rini, ¿fuite tu la que provoco esa luz? - le pregunto lita

- Si. Tenia muchas ganas de verlas así que le pregunte a mi mama si podia visitarlas y me dijo que si - las chicas sonreian nerviosas

- Dejenme ver si lo entiendo. ¿Esa niña fue la responsable de lo que acabamos de ver? -

- ¡Oye! No me digas niña, soy la pequeña dama para ti grosero... - Lita le tapo la boca para que no insultara a Shiryu

- Shiryu, creo que fue una falsa alarma. Volvamos con las demas ahi te lo explicaremos todo - Lita forsejeaba para mantener callada a la pequeña mientras el dragon las veia con mirada incredula

Al llegar de vuelta al templo Rini conto a las chicas el motivo de su visita y despues Serena explico a los jovenes que esa niña era su hija del futuro.

- Mmm, entiendo. Aunque sigo sorprendido que esa chiquilla tenga la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo -

- No exactamente Hyoga, puede hacerlo gracias a un artefacto llamado llave cronos. eso es lo que le permite hacerlo - Explico Amy

- ¿Entoces tu madre te permitió volver a esta época? - pregunto Reí

- Si, ella dice que mi entrenamiento como aprendiz de sailor scout debe continuar, y que en esta época lo lograre terminar -

- Entiendo Rini, pero escucha. En estos momentos un nuevo enemigo volvió a aparecer y este es muy diferente a los que nos hemos enfrentado. Ni siquiera nos pudimos defender de ellos. -

- No importa Serena, ya veras que los derrotaremos como a los anteriores - dijo con entusiasmo -

- Rini, creo que no entiendes la gravedad de esto -

- Entiendo Serena, se que no sera facil como las veces anteriores. Pero daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y volveremos a vencer, estoy segura - Serena intentaba replicar pero no pudo convencer a la pequeña - por cierto ¿quienes son ellos? -

- Bueno, ellos dos son guerreros muy fuertes que nos ayudaran contra los nuevos enemigos, son caballeros de Athena. -

- vaya, nunca habia escuchado hablar de ellos -

- Bueno, te lo explicare de esta forma, asi como las sailors protejen a la princesa, los caballeros protegen a... -

- No me digas, es otra princesa de aqui de la tierra -

- De hecho es una Diosa. La diosa Athena para ser mas exactos. El nuevo enemigo es muy fuerte Rini, y tuvimos que forjar una alianza con ellos para poder hacer frente a lo que nos espera -

- Saori esta de camino hacia aquí - Anunció El dragón - no tardara en llegar

- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto mina

- Pueo sentir su cosmos acercándose, probablemente se dio cuenta de la llegada de esta niña -

- ¿Y quien es esa tal Saori? -

- ¡Rini! - serena le dio un coscorron - ten mas respeto. Saori es la diosa Athena. Cuando ella llegue trata de comportarte adecuadamente ¿esta claro? -

- Mira quien habla, la que devoraba todo lo que tenia a su alcance como demonio de tasmania; sobre todo los postres que nos ofrecio hasta atragantarse con tanta comida. - le recordo reí

- Conociendo a Serena no me extrañaría en lo mas mínimo ese tipo de comportamiento - dijo la pequeña aun sobandose la cabeza - No dudaria que sea capaz de hacer el ridiculo enfrente de ella -

- De hecho esa fue mina. Todas las risas de ese dia las provoco ella. -

- ¿Enserio? Cuentame que fue lo que hizo - Serena se acerco al oído de la pequeña y comenzó a susurrar lo sucedido. La niña estallo en carcajadas.

- ¡Que no piensan olvidar eso! -

- Hay vamos mina, relajante -

El par de cuervos volvió a sobrevolar el templo como si lo acecharan.

- Esas malditas aves me ponen de los nervios, llevan rondando aquí desde que llego esa pequeña y solo dan vueltas sobre nosotros -

- Te entiendo Hyoga. A pesar de que no han hecho nada sigo pensando que esconden algún misterio - El par de santos, platicaban de forma discreta apartados de las demás chicas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el par de cuervos desaparecieron y unos instantes mas tarde la limusina de Saori apareció en la entrada del templo. La joven diosa bajo acompañada de Seiya y Shun.

- Buenas tardes chicas, espero no ser inoportuna -

- Para nada Saori, adelante pasa. sientanse como en tu casa - Invito reí a los tres jovenes al interior de la sala.

- Gracias, Cuentenme ¿A ocurrido alguna novedad? -

- No. Nada que debas saber - informo Hyoga - Y ustedes? ¿han logrado ¿averiguar algo? - Saori y los demas negaron con la cabeza - Entiendo, Entonces ¿que los trae aquí? -

- He venido para invitar a las Scouts al templo de Athena, quizás ahí estaremos mas seguros. Pero diganme ¿Donde están las demás? -

- Si te refieres a Haruka y las otras, no están aquí, pero podría llamarles. También quieres que llame a Darien? - Pregunto Seréna. Saori solo Asintió.

- Por cierto ¿Quien eres tu pequeña? he notado que nos has seguido y escuchado todo este tiempo -

- Buenos... yo... - decia nerviosa la pequeña de cabello rosa - Me llamo Rini, y soy la hija de Serena - Saori la miro muy sorprendida

- Es cierto, se parecen bastante. Aunque pienso que serena es demasiado joven para tener una hija de tu edad -

- Lo que sucede es, que yo vengo del futuro, por lo tanto yo aun no he nacido en esta época, -

- Ya veo, eso lo explica -

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Darien y las otras Senshis Arribaron al lugar donde eran esperadas.

- ¡Darien! que alegría, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte - La niña corría emocionada para lanzarse a abrazarlo.

- ¡¿Rini?! Pero ¿Porque estas aquí? -

- ¿Que no te da gusto de verme? -

- No me mal entiendas Rini es solo que... ¿Acaso serena no te lo ha explicado? -

- Si. Ya me lo contó todo. No te preocupes Darien, tengo confianza en que ganaremos - De pronto la pelirosa se fijo en su vieja amiga - ¡Hotaru! que gusto. ¿Como has estado? Has crecido bastante -

- Tu también Rini, hace tiempo que no te veo. Cuentanos ¿a que has venido? -

- Bueno vine a... -

- Lamento interrumpir el bello reencuentro pero Saori nos llamo para algo importante ¿De que se trata? -

- Tomen asiento Haruka - indico Saori - Bien, he pensado que tal vez seria conveniente que nos resguardemos en mi templo que se encuentra en grecia - Todas la miraban atentas - Todos estaríamos mas seguros. Además según tengo entendido el templo de Ares también se encuentra ahí. Es posible que podamos encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero -

- Es una muy buena idea. Al menos ahora tenemos un lugar por donde comenzar - acordó Setsuna

- ¡Genial! - Grito mina emocionada - nunca he estado en grecia sera muy divertido -

- Mina, comportate. Estas no son unas vacaciones. Recuerda que tenemos una misión - reprendió lita

- Chicas, ustedes toman todo a la ligera. no olviden que tenemos los exámenes de admisión a la universidad. además, ¿Como se lo explicaremos a nuestros padres? - les recordó Amy.

- No se preocupen por eso. La compañía de mi familia puede ocuparse de eso -

- ¿Como? -

- Puedo enviar una carta a sus padres diciendo que se han ganado un viaje como premio académico y arreglar el asunto de sus exámenes para que puedan presentarlos en otra ocacion. -

- ¿Enserio podrías hacer algo como eso? -

- Por supuesto que si serena, para una compañía como la de mi abuelo hacer algo así es... una cosa de niños. Pero tardare un poco mas haciendo los Arreglos para el viaje-

- No tenemos tiempo - dijo haruka - Sugiero que nosotras nos adelantemos e Investiguemos lo que podamos mientras llegan -

- Ella tiene razón. Serena detesto dejarlas a ti y a Rini, pero creo que seré mas útil si voy con ellas. Tu estarás mas segura con Saori y sus caballeros -

- Te entiendo, pero diganme ¿Al menos conocen grecia? -

- Claro, en una ocasión, Michiru y yo fuimos invitadas a tocar en un crucero al lado de un excelente flautista llamado Sorrento -

- Si, era un evento para reunir fondos para caridad. Era patrocinado por un joven magnate llamado Julian Solo - Saori y sus caballeros no pudieron evitar sonreír con ironía, sin duda el mundo era bastante pequeño -

- Supimos que Julian controla el comercio de exportación marítimo. se podría decir que controla los siete mares - A Michiru como la sailor del mar no le cayó en gracia ese comentario.

- Me parece muy osado y prepotente que alguien se haga llamar dueño del océano -

- mmm, te sorprenderias - dijo Seiya quien hasta hace poco se encontraba callado

- ¿Acaso ustedes lo conocen? -

- Bueno serena, es natural que mínimo hayan escuchado de el. después de todo imagino que Saori y ese joven Julian son de la y misma clase, no es verdad Seiya - dedujo Amy

- No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes. -

- Supongo que el y Saori tuvieron alguna clase de negocio. ¿No es así? -

- mmm, Mas o menos. De cualquier forma, Julian realmente es el dueño del océano -

- Se muy bien que su negocio de exportación en el mediterráneo no es poca cosa, pero aun así... - la chica fue interrumpida por Seiya

- No me refiero a eso michiru. Lo que quiero decir es que el es la reencarnación de Poseidon, el Emperador del Mar -

- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Julian solo es un dios?! - gritaron sorprendidas

- Sabia que se sorprenderían. pero nos estamos desviándo del tema - repuso la joven diosa - ¿Cuando podrían estar dispuestas a partir hacia grecia? -

- Mañana mismo si es posible -

- De acuerdo, prepararé todo. En cuanto lleguen allá, busquen a Shaina y a Marin, ellas las ayudarán -

**Que tal? Les gusto como hago referencia a poseidon? Aclaro poseído o Julian no aparecerá ni tampoco Sailor galaxia. Próximo capitulo tendrán una batalla si es lo que han esperado. Por cierto, que les parecen las parejas que se han estado formando? Debería ponerle algo mas de trama profunda a esas parejas? Comenten, tal vez así pueda mejorar mi historia y mostrarles algo mejor. O tal vez alguna sugerencia o algún error que no haya visto. Bueno, me despido hasta pronto.**


	15. Capitulo 14 Tormenta de cadenas

** Hola a todo. ¿Ansiosos por mas capitulos? Espero que si, ¿si no cual seria el punto de publicarlos? En fin, anteriormente en los "Reviews" dije que publicaría un "Spoiler de lo que abarcara mi historia, tal vez mas de uno se pregunte "¿Tendran los Santos de bronce las Armaduras doradas?" pues abajo tendrán la respuesta ahora que si hay alguien que no quiera adelantarse puede pasar de largo. Cambiando de tema,este capitulo en lo personal me gusto escribirlo, incluso diría que se escribió solo. Algo chistoso de esto es que originalmente este capitulo iba a ser el N° 6 o 7 pero analizando la historia termino siendo el 14 porqué modifique muchas cosas de como era originalmente, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO 14 TORMENTA DE CADENAS

Mina corría a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, el día anterior acordó reunirse con reí para ir a dar un paseo con Rini por el parque, tal vez de esa forma ellas podrían persuadir a la pequeña heredera de Tokyo de Cristal de volver a su época, pues en el presente existía mucho riesgo para ella. La rubia doblo la esquina con rapidez, pero la velocidad con la que iba no le permitió ver que otro joven venia en dirección contraria y se dio de bruces con el rebotando hasta caer al piso dándose un fuerte sentón.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas chico tonto?! - Recrimino con los ojos cerrados y sobándose

- Discúlpame, no era mi intención lastimarte, dime ¿Te encuentras bien? - el joven le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le dedico una gentil sonrisa.

- Si estoy bien - contesto con tono molesto - pero agradecería que prestaras más atención por... - La chica se quedó a media palabra cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad del joven - ¡Shun! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Ocurre algo malo? - Mina se maldecía a sí misma. ¿Acaso sus encuentros con el santo siempre serian así de bochornosos?

- No, por el momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo venia para informarles que Saori las invita a hospedarse en la mansión junto con nosotros hasta que esté listo todo para el viaje - La joven se puso colorada y varias ideas se le venían a la mente para pasar tiempo con el - Ella piensa que reunidos ahí, sería menos probable que fueran objetivos de otro ataque y por lo tanto estarían más seguras. En este mismo momento me dirigía hacia el templo para decírselos. -

- Ya veo. La verdad suena bien, ahora mismo iba a encontrarme con Reí en el parque ¿Porque no me acompañas? no tiene sentido que vayas tu solo, si en este momento no hay nadie en su casa -

- Si, tienes razón. Bien iré contigo -

- _Genial _- pensó mina - _esta es mi oportunidad_ -

El camino rumbo al parque, fue un poco callado, pero al menos no fue incomodo. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Reí y Rini que estaban sentadas en una banca comiendo palomitas.

- Vaya, vaya. Me preguntaba cual era la razón por la que tardabas tanto, pero ya veo el porque, tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad mina? -

- Te equivocas Reí - respondió nerviosa - lo que sucede es que me encontré con Shun quien iba de camino a tu casa. -

- Mina ¿ese es el mismo joven del que tanto hablabas? vaya que que es lindo, no te culpo por hacer el ridículo frente a él - la pequeña lo miraba recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos avergonzando a la improvisada pareja.

- ¡Rini! eres igual de indiscreta que Serena. No cabe duda que son madre e hija, en fin. Shun Dice que Saori desea que nos quedemos con ella en la mansión mientras arregla el viaje. Es por eso que le pedí que me acompañara. Recuerda que Darién y las demás ya deben de estar llegando a grecia a esta hora -

- Si es cierto. En lo personal no me entusiasma mucho pero es una buena idea. Habrá que preguntárselo a las demás para saber su opinión -

- En cuanto tengan una respuesta hágannoslo saber para enviar a tatsumi para que las llevé a la mansión -

- Si, gracias por el aviso Shun, -

- No tienes de que agradecer Reí, bueno creo que ya debo retirarme -

- ¡¿Que, te vas tan pronto?! - La rubia lo veía desanimada

- Si bueno, ya he entregado el mensaje y no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es por eso que ya debo irme -

- pero pensé que podrías acompañarnos a dar un paseo con Rini, podrías contarle acerca de las batallas que has librado y cómo funcionan tus poderes. Además ella también está interesada en saber más de los caballeros -

- ¡¿YO?! - preguntó extrañada la pequeña, pero un fuerte y discreto rodillazo en su trasero por parte de la rubia, la hizo entender que debía seguirle la corriente - ¡AY! Es decir, si. quisiera saber más sobre ustedes, así podría aprender tanto de las Sailors como de los caballeros. ¿imaginan el tipo de guardiana que podría ser? - dijo con los ojos brillando.

- No lo sé. Creo que no es algo que una niña pequeña deba oír - dijo no muy convencido

- No te preocupes por mi Shun, yo también se defenderme. He ayudado a las Scouts en muchas batallas, así que esta no sería la primera vez que peleo -

- Espera un momento ¿Piensas pelear junto con nosotros? -

- Claro, te prometo que venceremos, hay que tener fe en ello -

- Si, yo también lo pienso pero... - Shun volteo a ver a mina - ¿Acaso no le han dicho que es peligroso? - ambas chicas asistieron con la cabeza

- Es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda. - le susurro mina al oído - Si le cuentas las historias de tus peleas y el tipo de enemigos que has vencido, podrías persuadirla de volver a su época, así que pensé que podrías... ya sabes, asustarla un poco -

- ah, ya entiendo. - Shun se acerco a la pequeña y la cargo en sus hombros - ¿Porqué no vamos a tomar un Helado Rini? así aprovecharía para platicarte sobre las horribles batallas que he librado junto a mis amigos - el joven le guiño el ojo a mina como gesto de complicidad.

- ¡¿De verdad?! - preguntó con emoción - por supuesto, pero vamos a la cafetería de Andrew, el siempre me regala una porción extra cada que voy -

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, el plan para atemorizar a la pequeña no dio el Resultado esperado, sino todo lo contrario: La niña parecía entusiasmarse con los relatos del joven y escuchaba con atención al imaginarse los lugares que visito. En cambio, mina y Reí, empezaban a sentir cierto temor, si era verdad lo que decía el caballero, las peleas de las Scouts solo habrían sido simples escaramuzas comparado a la batalla que les aguardaba.

- ¿De verdad existe un templo al fondo del océano? -

- por supuesto que si Rini, y es inmensamente grande - explico extendiendo sus brazos

- ¿Y es un lugar bonito? -

- Ahora que lo dices... creo que sí, lo es -

- increíble, ustedes han podido ver lugares que la gente común jamás imaginaria, ¿no es verdad? -

- Si, tienes razón, pero no todos esos lugares son bellos Rini. En nuestra última batalla en contra de Hades, tuvimos que descender al inframundo; La tierra de los muertos, ese lugar está dividido en prisiones, valles... - Shun utilizó esto como un haz bajo la manga ya que nada de lo anterior pareció dar resultado para atemorizarla, así que comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalle todo lo que vio y sucedió en aquel espeluznante lugar, especialmente su posesión por el espíritu de Hades. Al finalizar, las tres chicas lo miraban con los ojos abiertos y los pelos de punta junto con un ligero temblor en las manos.

- D-Dime Shun, Todo lo que dijiste ¿Es verdad? -

- cada palabra mina ¿Porque lo preguntas? -

- Porque la idea era asustarla a ella, no a nosotras -

- A decir verdad gracias a mi entrenamiento Shinto, los relatos de posesiones por espíritus malignos no me asustan pero... el lugar que acabas de describir es simplemente aterrador, creo que ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas o visiones imaginaria un lugar así ¿De verdad existe? - la sailor del fuego sentía curiosidad

- claro que si, también existe un lugar llamado los campos elíseos, que a diferencia con el inframundo, es un lugar muy bello -

- Oye Shun tengo una duda - interrumpió la pequeña - Ustedes lograron atravesar ese lugar, llegar a los campos elíseos y vencer a Hades porque nunca abandonaron la esperanza ¿No es así? -

- Así es Rini, nunca debes abandonarla. Aprendimos que no importa que tan difícil sea el camino o que tan fuerte sea el enemigo, siempre que tengas esperanza podrás seguir avanzando -

- Entonces no debe haber ningún problema. Si conservamos ese sentimiento, podremos vencer a este nuevo enemigo - el joven solo sonrió, sin duda esa niña era difícil de convencer, ahora entendía el porqué ninguna de ellas pudo persuadirla.

- Creo que es inútil. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? - propuso mina dando un sorbo al jugo que pidió - según Amy y lita, los caballeros son huérfanos ¿Eso es cierto? -

- Si, lo es. Parece ser un requisito. Pero si me lo preguntas; no creo que sea necesario, siempre que puedas demostrar que eres digno de portar la armadura de tu constelación, podrás ser un caballero -

- Entiendo, entonces ustedes no tienen familia -

- Mis amigos son mi familia Reí, luchamos y sangramos juntos. Pero si te refieres a que exista alguien con el que compartamos un lazo de sangre; pues... solo algunos de nosotros, por ejemplo: Seiya tiene a su hermana Seika y yo a mi hermano Ikki -

- y dime ¿Como es tu hermano? - Mina lo miro con interés

- Mi hermano... como describirlo - Shun miro hacia el techo recordando - mi hermano es... como decirlo... es todo lo contrario a mí. El es fuerte, serio, frío, estricto y una persona muy sola, pero a pesar de eso es noble -

- Es muy difícil imaginar a tu hermano tan diferente de ti -

- Lo sé, muchos decían lo mismo, que no nos parecíamos en nada, que éramos diferentes, como el día y la noche. Les mostrare, el es mi hermano - Shun saco de su bolsillo un colgante con una fotografía dentro. Las chicas se fijaron en la imagen, donde se podía apreciar a un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años sosteniendo celosamente a un bebé de cabello verde - desde muy pequeño, Ikki y yo quedamos huérfanos, así que él tuvo que madurar a tan temprana edad para hacerse cargo de mi, después de todo estábamos solos. -

Las chicas lo escuchaban con atención. Mina estaba interesada en el pasado del joven en el que había puesto sus ojos, mientras que Reí sentía cierta empatía con Ikki. Pues desde muy joven ella perdió a su madre y tuvo que madurar a causa de eso, en cambio su padre; un hombre preocupado más por su posición política que por su hija o su familia, jamás estuvo al pendiente de ella, solo económicamente, fuera de eso muy rara vez lo veía y siempre terminaban mal, incluso cuando su madre murió no quiso aparecerse, fue ahí donde comenzó su desprecio hacia los hombres, a quienes los consideraba a todos unos egoístas quienes solo se preocupaban por si mismos.

ALREDEDORES DE LA CAFETERÍA DE ANDREW

En los oscuros callejones de la ciudad... Amidas y Berenice, abatían a golpes a una pandilla de maleantes que intentaron buscar pleito con las personas equivocadas.

- Que sujetos tan patéticos - se burlo La guerrera mientras le rompía el brazo a uno de ellos con mucha facilidad - no entiendo cómo es posible que no puedan notar la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas - los gritos y quejidos de los hombres en el piso sonaban como un himno al dolor en aquel sombrío callejón.

- Si, pero no es divertido aplastar a estos débiles y estúpidos bravucones. - Amidas lanzo al sujeto que tomaba por el cuello y lo lanzo a unos botes de basura - Recuerda que los señores Fobos y Deimios nos dieron una segunda oportunidad para pelear contra esas chicas y los caballeros, incluso nos dieron nuevas armaduras para ese propósito y será más sencillo ahora sabemos quiénes son y dónde encontrarlas. -

- Tienes razón, pero hay algo que no cuadra. Si el señor Áyax sabía las identidades de las Scouts ¿Porque nos pidió llamar la atención de esa forma? -

- Si. No tiene sentido -

- Su trabajo no es el de estar pensando en estupideces - Un hombre se acerco a paso lento rompiendo unas gafas negras con una de sus pisadas - solo deben acatar las órdenes queda claro -

- Zetos, ¿tu aquí? bueno, no importa. Pero debes estar de acuerdo con la sospecha de que el Señor Áyax actuó de forma extraña - insistió Berenice

- Aun cuando eso fuese cierto ¿que lograran? además, así será más divertido ¿no lo creen? -

- De acuerdo, entonces dinos ¿a qué has venido? ¿A ayudarnos? -

- Solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que cumplan su trabajo, no para hacerlo por ustedes. Bien los señores del terror y el miedo me han dicho que no muy lejos se encuentra una cafetería que frecuentan las Sailors, creo que es hora de la revancha ¿no lo creen? - los dos guerreros sonreían con maldad y se encaminaban a iniciar el combate -

Solo una cosa más, no se pongan a jugar ¡acaben con ellas rápido! -

De vuelta al interior del edificio...

Déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿No sabes en donde se encuentra tu Hermano? - pregunto Reí y Shun solo negó con la cabeza.

- Tal vez este de viaje o quizás entrenando, no lo sé. Lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es que está vivo, pero si llegáramos a necesitar de su ayuda, vendrá a dárnosla -

- mmm, comprendo. Tengo una pregunta ¿También es un caballero? - Shun no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar la pregunta de Reí pues Rini interrumpió señalando a dos sujetos que vio desde la ventana

- ¿Quienes serán esas personas mina? ¿Y porque vestirán así? -

- ¿De quienes hablas...? ¡O rayos! son Amidas y Berenice. Creí que habían sido derrotados. ¿Creen que busquen problemas? -

- Pues no creo que vengan a saludar Mina, debemos buscar un lugar para transformarnos -

- Muy tarde, ya están aquí - las alerto Shun mientras el cristal de la ventana se hacía mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Rini y de un salto se alejo de los vidrios que caían logrando protegerla. - lo que tengan que hacer háganlo ahora - las personas del establecimiento comenzaron a correr y otras se ocultaron bajo las mesas o detrás de la barra de bebidas.

- Buenas tardes, lamentamos interrumpir - dijo la guerrera de Ares en tono burlón - pero venimos con la intención de matar a esas dos chicas - señalo a Mina y Reí

- Lo siento pero no se los permitiré. - devolvió Shun

- Que ridículo, eres muy valiente muchacho pero no eres rival para mi -

- La ridícula eres tú. Parece que no recuerdas que ya te vencí antes -

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Andrómeda eres tú! -

- Veo que no me reconociste sin mi Armadura ¿verdad? Mina, Reí, saquen a todas estas personas de este lugar, yo me ocupare de ellos -

- No dejaremos que escapen esas dos Sailor Scouts - Las dos jóvenes voltearon sorprendidas ¿Como sabían sus identidades? incluso los muy escasos clientes que aun estaban dentro las voltearon a ver incrédulas - Debemos acabar con ellas ahora mismo - ambos guerreros se lanzaron al ataque.

- Ya se los dije antes. No dejare que les pongan un dedo encima - El caballero levanto su mano y una corriente de aire inundo el lugar e inmovilizo a los espartanos.

- No es posible ¡No me puedo mover! ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?! -

- Tampoco yo puedo hacerlo Berenice, esto es obra de Andrómeda, ¡Dime qué fue lo que hiciste! -

- mjh, esta es la corriente nebular, mientras ustedes estén dentro de ella no podrán moverse. Ya han sido vencidos antes y ocurrirá lo mismo, será mejor que se rindan, no me gusta lastimar a las personas -

- crees que te será tan fácil esta vez Caballero - ambos enemigos elevaron su cosmos y se libraron de la técnica del Santo.

- Ni hablar, Shun necesitara ayuda. Debemos transformarnos - hablo la líder de las Sailor

- Tienes razón, no tenemos opción. ¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Marte! -

- ¡por el poder estelar del planeta Venus! -

- ¡Poder cósmico lunar! -

- ¡transformación! - gritaron las tres.

- Muy bien, si querías a las Sailor Scouts, aquí nos tienes. Nunca perdonare a las personas que involucran a los inocentes en sus problemas, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza. Soy Sailor Venus -

- Las personas de este lugar venían a pasar un momento agradable y tu se los has arruinado, por eso serás castigado. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión. Soy Sailor Mars - Los espartanos comenzaban a desesperarse por el cursi discurso, incluso Shun comenzaba a aburrirse y eso ya era decir demasiado.

- Y yo soy un aprendiz de Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor... -

- ¡YA! Comienzo a pensar que lograron deshacerse de sus enemigos matándolos de aburrimiento o quizás haciéndolos vomitar con su ridícula palabrería, no me extrañaría que incluso a Andrómeda se le haya revuelto el estomago -

- ¡Oye, al menos ten la educación de dejarme terminar! ¡Grosero! -

- ¿o qué? "Me castigaras en el nombre de la luna" - se burlo la mujer hablando con una voz chillona. - me dan nauseas -

- Basta. no dejare que sigan burlándose de ellas -

- De acuerdo, acabemos con esto de una vez. Berenice déjame a mí al caballero, tu encárgate de esas niñas -

- Bien, en esta ocasión no me molestarse en jugar con ustedes ¡Plasma cósmico! -

- Es la hora de la revancha ¡Cascada de amor de Venus! -

- ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte! -

- ¡Dulce corazón Rosa! ¡Ataca! - Las cuatro técnicas colisionaron,

- Rini, este lugar es muy peligroso. Sera mejor que te marches - suplico mina a la pequeña mientras Reí se encargaba de la oponente.

- No. No las dejare solas, también pienso pelear -

- Entiendo que quieras ayudarnos, Pero tú no estás preparada para esto, creo que ni siquiera nosotras lo estamos -

- No pienso dejar que escape ninguna de ustedes, así que empezaré acabando con esa niña ¡Plasma cósmico! -

Mina se arrojo a Rini para abrazarla e interponerse en el ataque para protegerla, sin embargo algo llego y se puso en medio. - ¿Qué diablos...?

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? ¡Shun, tu armadura! ¡Nos ha salvado! - dijo agradecida la sailor de la belleza. La armadura se separó y comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de su dueño.

- Les dije que no permitiría que les hicieran daño ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! - el golpe los lanzo por la ventana hacia la calle y el joven fue tras ellos.

- Reí, por favor cuida de Rini. Yo iré y ayudaré a Shun -

- No puedes, necesitas ayuda, déjame ir contigo - suplico la pelinegra

- Deja de preocuparte, estaré bien -

- De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado amiga -

En las calles, se escuchaba el grito de los contrincantes arrojando sus técnicas. Los espartanos atacaban con velocidad y fuerza, no debían subestimar a su rival. Sabían que cualquier descuido y el caballero acabaría con sus vidas.

- ¡Plasma cósmico! -

- ¡Impacto destellante! -

- ¡Vamos cadena! ¡Cadena Nebular! - los poderes chocaban

- Eres fuerte Andrómeda, pero en esta ocasión el que caerá serás tu -

- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu Amidas. Jamás podrán vencerme, mientras más peleamos, mas me doy cuenta de eso. Ríndanse, no tiene sentido continuar, insisto, no me gusta lastimar a la gente -

- No necesito tu misericordia muchacho ¡Ahora, muere! - el guerrero se lanzó contra Shun quien se ponía en guardia.

- ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! - La cadena de mina dio de lleno en la cara de Amidas y el peli verde volteo a verla

- ¡Mocosa entrometida! - Berenice se abalanzó con rapidez sobre ella sujetándola de la garganta - Eres un estorbo, así que me desharé de ti ¡Plasma cósmico! - Mina cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero antes de que el puño pudiera impactar en su rostro, el brazo de la bella espartana fue sujetado por una cadena - ¿Qué? -

- Si quieres tocarla primero tendrán que eliminarme ¡Cadena de Andrómeda! - Berenice se estrello contra de un muro pero fue ayudada a levantarse por amidas.

- Bien. Que así sea. Prepárate -

- Mina, ¿crees que podrías lanzar tu cadena cuando te lo indique? - pregunto el caballero de las cadenas sin despegar la mirada del par ofensor.

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso tienes un plan? - el solo asintió con la cabeza

- ¡Plasma cósmico! -

- ¡Impacto destellante! - estos ataque fueron lanzados con gran fuerza ya que eran los definitivos

- ¡Protégenos cadena! - Shun sujeto a Mina por la cintura y la acerco hacia él para abrazarla causando el sonrojo de la chica - ¡Defensa giratoria! -

- ¡No es posible que haya bloqueado nuestro ataque! -

- ¡Esto se acaba ahora! ¡Tormenta Nebular! -

- ¿¡Que!? Este ataque no se compara con los anteriores ¡aaaahhhh! - Amidas y Berenice fueron lanzados hacia el cielo por la técnica del caballero.

- Lista Mina -

- Lista Shun, cuando quieras -

- ¡Ahora! ¡Cadena Nebular! -

- ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! - Ambas cadenas se elevaron en espiral hacia el cielo y atravesaron el pecho de sus agresores. Momentos después los cuerpos cayeron al piso con pesadez.

- ¡Eso fue Impresionante! - Rini corría con emoción hacía la pareja victoriosa - Shun, Mina estuvieron increíbles. El modo en que combinaron sus técnicas fue fabuloso y también la forma en que la protegiste, fue tan romántico. Ustedes son una pareja increíble - Mina y Shun solo sonreían sonrojados.

- Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo. Ustedes hacen un gran equipo - dijo Reí quien venía acercándose con una sonrisa.

- Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo ¿No lo creés Shun? -

-Si,también lo píenso. Debo decir que me sorprendiste, no imagine que pudieras crear una cadena de energía como esa -

- Es una de mis habilidades - dijo con orgullo

- Si bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos, la gente empezara a llegar y no deberíamos llamar la atención -

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shun, vámonos. ya no hay nada que hacer aquí -

**¿Que les pareció? Shun X Mina. Tal ves resulte ¿no? debo pedir disculpas si me ausente, ya saben, el trabajo entre otras cosas. Intentaba escribir por las noches pero simplemente me aburria de tener que volver a escribir este cap (recuerdan que borre accidentalmente mis archivos en borrador? pues ahi iba este cap. Ya terminado) Como sea. El punto es que el día de hoy lo terminé ya que tenia tiempo libre.**

** Bien, dije que habría un pequeño "Spoiler" y espero que les guste, esto pasara en los capítulos 19 y 20 aprox. Debo decir que esta idea ya tenia tiempo rondando en mi cabeza y decidí escribirla y mostrárselas para que sepan lo que pueden esperar en el fic. El Spoiler esta dividido en escenas y "no" están ordenadas en forma canónica es decir, están revueltas. Habrá mas preguntas quizás, pero serán respondidas en su momento.****  
**

**Si hay quien no quiera saberlo todavía entonces me despido, pero a los que quieran leerlo se los presento sin mas circo.**

ADVERTENCIA "SPOILER"

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA... GRECIA

En el interior del santuario, en un lugar situado antes de entrar a la primera de las doce casas, Hotaru, la sailor de la destrucción, se enfrentaba al caballero dorado de geminis... Saga.

- Este hombre es muy fuerte - pensó - de acuerdo saga, te demostraré porque soy la Sailor mas poderosa de todas, ¡Recibiras mi mejor técnica! ¡REVOLUCION DE MUERTE Y RENACIMIENTO! -

El geminiano detuvo la técnica con ambas manos, pero el ataque era fuerte y saga empezó a retroceder

- ¿Piensas detener mi mejor técnica como lo hiciste con mi Tumba del Silencio? Te resultara inútil, ese poder podría acabar con un planeta entero - Saga elevo su cosmos a sobre manera y disipo el ataque de Sailor Saturn dejándola asombrada - ¡¿Como?! -

- Ciertamente tu poder respalda tus palabras, eres capaz de destruir un planeta si lo deseas. Pero eso no significa nada para mi. Yo no me limito a destruir un solo planeta. Ya que puedo ir mas lejos todavía -

- ¿Que? -

- Así como tu tienes el poder de Saturno para pelear, yo poseo el poder de geminis en ambos brazos y con ellos ¡Lo puedo destruir TODO! ¡Incluso las galaxias! - Hotaru se fijo a su alrededor y noto que estaba parada en medio de una gran cantidad de planetas de diversos colores y tamaños haciéndole recordar el día que fue al planetario por primera vez con Rini

- ¡¿Pero que rayos esta pasando?! ¡¿Que demonios significa esto?! ¿Acaso es una ilusión? -

- Observa como hago pedazos las estrellas ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS! -

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - El cuerpo de Hotaru se sacudió con violencia y callo al piso desde donde miraba a Saga - Pero que técnica tan abominable. Así que este es el poder de los soldados de elite de Athena -

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

La velocidad y tecnicas de Haruka eran ridiculizadas por Shura, el caballero dorado de capricornio. Pues aunque sailor uranus pueda moverse tan rápido como el viento no podía hacer nada comparado a la velocidad de la luz del Santo.

- Ahora recibirás esto, ¡ESPADA DE URANO... ELIMINA! -

- mjmjmj con ese cuchillito no podrás hacerme nada. Permiteme mostrarte lo que es el verdadero filo de una espada, ¡EXCALIBUR! - haruka lo esquivo a tiempo y solo unos cuantos de sus cabellos fueron cortados.

- ¡Pero que gran presión! fue un corte perfecto - la scout se fijo en la enorme y profunda grieta provocada por Shura. - sin lugar a dudas es realmente increíble el poder que tienen los caballeros dorados -

- veo que lo entiendes, entre las Sailor Scouts y nosotros existe una gran diferencia, sera mejor que se retiren tu y tus amigas, no pueden hacer nada en contra nuestra

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Camus sentía culpabilidad por sus ataques contra la sailor del mar quien temblaba de frío.

- Espero que nos perdonen, no lo sabiamos - se disculpo mientras se quitaba su blanca y pulcra capa y la colocaba sobre los hombros de michiru para aminorar el Frío que le provocó su técnica.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. quizás yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar -

- Las llevaremos junto con Darien a la camara del patriarca, ahí podrán ocuparse de sus heridas -

- Te lo agradezco camus -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darien intentaba ayudar a las outher senshis en su pelea contra los caballeros de oro

- ¡Darien, fíjate hacia donde lanzas tus rosas! - reclamo Haruka

- Yo no lo hice - El joven arrojo mas rosas pero fueron destruidas por rosas negras. Darien busco el origen de aquel ataque y vio a un hombre de brazos cruzados recargado junto a un pilar griego sosteniendo una rosa roja en los labios.

- La técnica de lanzar rosas es mía y detesto que alguien me imite -

- ¿Quien eres tu? -

- Soy el caballero dorado que vigila la doceava casa, mi nombre es Afrodita de Piscis -

- No tengo nada en contra tuya caballero -

- Tampoco yo, pero si insistes en intervenir en su pelea tendrás que enfrentarte a mi -

""""""""""""""""""

- No pensamos marcharnos sin cumplir con nuestro deber saga, tenemos una misión que cumplir -

- muy bien Sailor Plut si quieren que sea de esa manera les mostrare mi gran poder - Setsuna se ponía en guardia mientras el geminiano se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella.

- espero que estés preparada, porque voy a mandarte ¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN! -

- Pero que esta pasando! ¡Aaaaahhhh! - el repentino ataque de saga la hizo desaparecer de aquel lugar

- ¡Setsuna! - gritaron sus compañeras

Después de un tiempo la Sailor del tiempo volvió a aparecer asombrando a saga

- Como es posible que puedas volver de mi otra dimensión. Se supone que deberias estar vagando por el tiempo y el espacio. -

- Admito que esa técnica fue todo un reto para mi. pero como la guardiana del tiempo. puedo superar ese tipo de cosas -

- Entiendo, eso. lo explica -

** Interesante? Tienen ganas de mas? Tienen dudas? Esa es la intencion jajajajaja (*risa malvada) tal vez tengan preguntas Como "¿No se supone que son aliados?" "¿No habías dicho que los caballeros dorados estaban muertos?" ¿Athena los revivió?" entre otras solo diré que Athena no los revive, ni tampoco Serena. ¿Entonces quien? Continúen esperando. **

**Saben? Estos enfrentamientos fueron unos de los principales motivos de escribir el fic. Y aclaro que cuando me disponía a escribir el spoiler escribí mas de lo que debia pues tan solo imaginen la pelea de Hotaru y Saga es cuatro veces mas larga de lo que ahí aparece y si les gusto les daré mas sorpresas aun. Ahora el próximo capitulo llega el Héroe de muchos de nosotros ¡EL FÉNIX! (hasta una lágrima se me salio) por cierto le mando un saludo a bennu kagaho quien siempre comenta. Bueno me despido y ¡NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR REVIEWS!**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


End file.
